Life with Bash
by brittany.heye
Summary: Starts after 1x11, Inquisition, and is AU. What if Mary made a different choice? What if she got a chance at a life with Bash?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bash POV~

She had said her heart was open. I have a chance to make her forget Francis, and be happy, truly happy, in our marriage. I have a chance at the woman I have loved since I first laid eyes on her upon her arrival at court all those months ago. She was beautiful. Standing there, looking up at court like she was a bit afraid of how everything was going to happen, full of hope, which had been ripped from her not long after her arrival.

Now I'm in a position I never thought I would be in. I have a chance at the beautiful, strong woman I had left after an amazing kiss, to let her wash the stress of the day away. I have a chance to be happy with her for the rest of my life. I have been wandering the halls for the last hour that last thought on repeat in my head and then I heard the commotion, and saw the guard's feverishly knocking on the washroom door, and fear ripped through me, Mary was in there, and from the look on the guard's faces, they heard something they didn't like. I was right behind them when the broke through the door, and my heart dropped when my eyes found Mary clinging to the side of the tub, slipping and coughing. I was running to her, not heading any warnings of poison, my only thought was to get to her, and make her safe. "Mary, Mary are you okay?"

"Catherine tried…to kill. Me!" She sounded terrified, and she was shaking. I paid no attention to the fact that there was only a towel between the two of us and pulled her closer and shouting at the guard's to lock the Queen up. As they hauled Catherine out, she told Mary I would be her ruin. "I know who he is! And I have made the perfect choice, because together we have killed you!" I froze, she was defending me, even as she possibly was fighting poison. This strong, incredible woman was defending me, a bastard. She was incredible.

As the guard's got the struggling woman out, I looked down at Mary and spoke softly so as to keep her calm, no matter the fear still coursing through me. "Are you alright, I am going to take you to Nostradamus, he will hopefully be able to get rid of the rest of the poison out of your system before it does to much damage. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm tired, so tired, and I feel weak. I'm sorry Bash…I got us into this mess. That…could have easily been you with a knife to your throat…"

"Shh, it's all over now, but I need you to stay awake Mary alright, and I know that's going to be hard, but I need you to okay?" I whispered into her hair as I swept her up bridal style and headed for Nostradamus's chamber, hoping to God that she was alright, and that we got to her in time. Halfway there, Alec found me and immediately took up protection behind me. I pushed through Nostradamus's door, calling out to him as I did so. He was at my side in seconds, assessing a barely conscious Mary.

"Poison, how did she inhale it? Put her down here." I placed her on the same bed I had laid in mere months ago.

"Her majesty, the queen, tried to kill her. Can you stop the poison?" The cold tone in my voice not missed by either man in the room. "Bash... Bash" I was on my knees next to her again in seconds. "I'm right here Mary, everything is okay. You're safe now."

"I'm tired Bash, can I sleep now?"

"No Your Grace, I'm sorry but I need you to fight sleep for a few moments while I counteract the poison. You were not exposed long enough to be killed but we need to make sure you are alright." He turned to me, and I followed him to his table at his beckon. "Where did you find her, where was the poison?"

"We found her in the washroom, the tub was full of poison and Mary was in it, are you sure she will be alright?" He put a hand on my shoulder, "I will do my best, and I'm sure she didn't inhale enough to die. I will do my best to take care of the rest, but I'm going to need space." He was sitting next to her and I knew he was telling me to keep Mary's ladies away from here right now, and I was hoping he wouldn't make me leave as well, but Mary answered the question for him. "Bash please, stay." I sat on her other side and took her hand, hoping she would be okay soon. "Alec stand guard, tell them Nostradamus is working and doesn't wish to be disturbed."

2 Hours Later~

"She is alright, she just needs rest, hence the sleeping draught I gave her. She will sleep through the night. I suggest taking her back to her rooms so she will rest comfortably." I let out a relieved breath, she would live. That is all that matters in this moment, "Thank you, yes I will." I turned back to Mary, who was now sleeping after struggling to stay awake while Nostradamus worked to counteract the poison. Her hair had dried out in the heat of the room, and was still pinned up. She was beautiful, she was so strong and I was glad I hadn't lost her tonight. I swept her up into my arms, and I headed for her chambers.

Alec had kept her ladies at bay, but as soon as I swept out with Mary in my arms, still only wrapped in a blanket, that had replaced the towel to keep her warm, they followed me to her chamber, and immediately got to work, while I turned my back and stood outside to talk safety with Alec. "No one besides her ladies and I are allowed in, and I don't trust any of the guard, to many could be on her payroll, and I don't trust that Henry won't let her free again, regardless of what she just did to Mary tonight, so I want you to protect her for the next few days, until I convince my father that Catherine is too dangerous to be allowed to wander freely. No arguments Alec, I can defend myself better than they can." He nodded, and stood guard, while I went back to Mary and her ladies. "I am going to go inform the King of the goings on tonight, and I am going to push hard for Catherine to be locked up, alone again. I don't trust her to not try something again. If she wakes and asks for me tell her I will be back as soon as I finish with Henry. And Alec is to be her guard for the next few days. Stay close to her and Alec and he will take care of you as well."

Kenna stepped forward, "Thank you Bash, for saving her. She is all that is standing between Scotland and chaos. We need our queen." Kenna wasn't my biggest fan right now, and I get that, but for this to come from her, I knew how much Mary meant to them. I nodded and headed off for Henry's study to explain to him exactly what role his wife had in tonight's events, and how she had almost cost him England. I knew that taunting Henry with the loss of England would enrage him enough to keep Catherine locked away, or at least I was hoping.

I knocked on the door of the king's study. "Enter."

"Father, I'm here to talk about tonight and Catherine." I stood tall in front of him, and was praying my plan was going to work.

"Yes, I'm curious as to how Mary is. And how Catherine got to her in the first place. Tell me your part son, so I can decide how to proceed with my wife, Mary and you." A thinly vailed threat, but I took a deep breath and started m side of the events.

"After Mary and I left the throne room, she told me she wanted to take a bath, and that she would see me tomorrow. I was walking to clear my head after everything we heard tonight, and I heard the guard's outside the washroom start to knock, having heard something. I went to their aide because I knew Mary was in there. When we got the door open Mary was in the tub, trying not to slip under the water, because it was poisoned. Catherine was on the ground close by with a knife next to her, and they both were coughing and struggling to breathe. I got Mary out of the tub and warm in a towel, and she told me Catherine had tried to kill her. She was upset that she was going to lose all her power, and that her sons were going to be behind me in the line and she was angry. Angry that Mary gets three kingdoms and she loses her head, so she tried to kill Mary, take England away from her, and put Francis back in the front of the line."

"I see. And how is Mary?" I couldn't gage his reaction yet but I was hoping he was going to decide to put Catherine to her death or get rid of her, something.

"Mary is alright, Nostradamus was able to counteract the poison and gave her a sleeping draught to help her sleep tonight. She is with her ladies and Alec. I don't trust the guard's, to many loyal to Catherine and her family."

"Smart, you have always been smart Sebastian. Maybe you will do well as Dauphin." As close to a compliment as I have gotten in a while.

"What are you going to do with Catherine?"

"She is trying to go behind my back, and undermine my decisions, she tried to kill my way to the English crown as well, and I am going to do what I should have done years ago." He was going to rid this court of Catherine and her Medic money. I could only hope he went through with it this time. I bowed and began to make my way out of the study and back to Mary.

"Bash, I plan on returning your mother to court, and I plan on crowning her queen when the annulment, your legitimization, and Mary's fate come back from the Vatican." Wow, mother as queen, my parents married. I nodded and left. I couldn't believe it. This was my fate now. No Catherine, my mother and father married, and Mary married to me, the Dauphin of France. Wow.

I made it back to Mary's chambers and greeted Alec on my way through to Mary. I was greeted by Lola, Kenna and Greer all waiting for me. "Please tell me that the king is going to do something about her." Lola was the one who spoke. "We have proof of her trying to hurt you, and now this, she should be dealt with as a traitor." I smiled, this girl was strong, as strong as her Queen, they all were, had to be if they were going to be here in French Court. "He will deal with Catherine the way he sees fit." I decided not to tell anyone what Henry had told me, not yet. "How is she? She wake up at all or is the draught still working?"

"It is still working. She has come close to waking up a few times though so I think it is starting to wear off. She's getting restless so she is probably dreaming about…" Greer dropped off, we didn't need her to finish. "Why don't you girls get some rest, here of course so you can be here when she wakes, and I will stand guard in here?" They all nodded and spread out. Lola laid next to Mary, Greer took one couch and Kenna the other and all but Lola were asleep in minutes. "I can't believe that after everything Mary has been through lately, there was still more she had to be put through. She has been forced to endure so much and we haven't been at her side but for parts of it and it is so hard to imagine what she must feel sometimes. She never shows anything but courage and strength, not fear or loneliness, nothing. I wish I could help her more, she has been my best friend for so long…" She dropped off. I knew she felt terrified for her friend, and I was worried as well. "Lola, she is strong. She will be okay." I put as much conviction in my answer as possible for both of us. We were quiet after that, both watching the young Queen sleep, hoping and praying she wouldn't be to hurt over this in the morning.

Morning~

I had stayed vigilant all night at Mary's bedside and I had held her hand for the last few hours as she stirred in her sleep. She would stutter in her sleep and she mumbled often, but never anything I could understand. It had been a long night. Now I just wanted to see her eyes open and hear her voice, and as if someone read my mind she started to stir, for real this time. "Mary, Mary are you alright?"

"Bash, Bash! Is Catherine…?"

"Shhh, its fine, she's locked away and you are safe."

"And what about me, am I going to be okay?"

"The poison has been countered by Nostradamus and you just need rest."

"You saved me, thank you Bash. I was slipping and swore I was going to die and then you were there pulling me out. I was praying someone, anyone would come through the door before I died."

"Mary I told you last night, I would protect you from any threat, and then not but an hour after that you almost died."

"Bash it wasn't your fault, this whole legitimization idea was mine, and I made her angry. She blames me for losing her power, and her crown, as she should. I took it from both of them. Her and Francis."

"Mary this is not your fault. You are just trying to keep Francis and Scotland safe."

"I put myself on the line Bash, and she almost made me pay for that."

"Mary I promise I won't let anything else happen to you. But I need you to remain calm. My father will want to talk to you, to make sure your story and mine are the same. He will want to be certain before he kills her so that the Medici don't come after him like the last count from Italy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." I had kept hold of her hand the whole time and I gave it a reassuring squeeze and I kissed her knuckles.

"I know you will Bash, I trust you. I feel safe with you."

The rest of her ladies began to wake up. As they did they flocked to her side. Lola was the first to stir on the other side of Mary. "Mary! Are you alright! How are you feeling this morning?" Mary smiled and pulled Lola into a hug. They were a giggling mess on the bed and Kenna and Greer soon hoped up and joined in all clustered around Mary. I smiled and stepped away, she was in good hands.

"Where are you going Bash?" It was Mary, and it sounded like she didn't want me to leave. "Going to tell my father and Nostradamus you are awake. They will both want to know that you're awake. Alec will stay outside. Don't worry."

She nodded, "I guess I should get dressed if the King is coming. Girls help me get dressed and then to clean yourselves up. Bash will you come back after I talk to your father?" She wanted me to come back... "Of course Mary."

I went into my father's study, and told him Mary was awake, and then headed to tell Nostradamus the same. I was thinking about all the good that came out of last night before Catherine ruined it.

 _You don't have to be Francis._

 _Are you sure? Because there is no turning back._

 _You asked me what would happen if I came to you with an open heart. She kisses me so sweetly and then says the best thing I've heard in days._

 _My heart is open._

And then she kissed me. Kissed me better than I have ever been kissed before. I held her close and I got to kiss her, kiss her like I haven't ever been able to kiss her before, and she wants me to come back to her and stay with her. She trusts me to keep her safe, and that is what I will always try to do, no matter how this all turns out.

After telling both father and Nostradamus she was safe, I went back to her chambers and found Alec. "Has my father been here?" "No, no one has come yet. Her ladies left a little while ago, she's still inside though. Seems to be waiting for something." I smile, because I know what she's waiting for and head into her room.

She's standing at the window, staring off outside of the castle, and humming and in that moment she's beautiful, and the sun bringing out the gleam in her eyes and the red in her dark hair. "Mary, how are you feeling? Should you really be standing right now?"

She turned and smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, she's thinking about last night. "I'm okay, I just wanted some air before I had to talk to Henry, really Bash I'm fine."

"Are you ready to talk about last night? I can tell your thinking about it. Your smile didn't light your eyes as it usually does. You can tell me you know. If you want."

"I'm scared that one day she is finally going to get to me Bash. I'm afraid that she is going to succeed in killing me, and going to leave Scotland in turmoil. I'm the only thing standing between my country and chaos Bash, and I'm not even helping all that much right now."

"You are doing everything you can, and I swear on my word, as soon as we are married we will solidify Scotland, and we will deal with my father. And as for Catherine she won't be getting anywhere near you. I will see to it. We will just have to spend more time together now your majesty."

"Bash, I don't even know how she got to me last night and I have no idea how she turned Colin against me and Lola, he was in love with Lola. He came to France because she did. I have so much to deal with. I have to figure out how to keep myself and my ladies safe. I already lost Aylee. I can't lose Kenna or Greer or Lola. They swore their lives to me and I told myself a long time ago that I would keep them safe!"

"Mary I won't let anything happen to them! Alec and I will keep them safe. Trust me Mary. I swear on my word that I will keep you all safe! Catherine will get her punishment soon and this will all be over. And soon we will get news from the Vatican and then we will get married and we will solve your problems in Scotland. And then we will deal with England and anything else that needs dealing with. Do you trust me?"

Her eyes had softened during my speech. She took a step towards me, and she put a hand on my chest. "Bash…I do trust you, you have become the only person in this whole court. I just… I can't lose now Bash. I have so much on the line now. Not just me and my ladies but your life as well. I put you in this mess, and the minuet something happens to me, you die."

She was scared yes, but not scared for her life. Scared for others' lives, scared about the land and people she swore to protect. She is amazing. Every time she does something like this, I fall more in love with her than I was before.

Alec knocked on the door, before entering. "King Henry and Nostradamus your Majesty. Here to talk to you." My father swept in, Nostradamus not far behind. "Ahh, Mary my dear. How are you this morning?"

She was regal again, the scared seventeen year old gone, and replaced with the queen. "I'm fine thank you, though I would be better had your wife not tried to kill me, again. I do hope you plan on taking some course of action your Majesty, my people may not take to well to hearing that I was almost poisoned in the very place they believe me protected." Thinly veiled threat, yes she is definitely in Queen mode now, and she's amazing. No one has ever stood up to my father this way and she has done it numerous times in the last few months.

"Catherine is going to be dealt with, I assure you. I am working out the details on that right now. Now tell me, what exactly did she say to you?"

"She told me she had no alternative. That we both had to die. She threw poison in the tub, held a knife to my throat and told me she had no alternative. When I said she had nothing to gain from killing me she told me she was a mother and that mothers have a duty to keep their children safe. She said she could give them one last thing before she went. She could kill me. I told her I meant her children no harm and she still held the knife steady. She told me that if she killed me it would rid you of your need for Bash, and then her children would regain the line of succession. She said she could leave them that, their rightful inheritance and assure that Francis was the one to come to the throne after you, not Bash. No England, just France."

"I see, so she still did exactly as I told her not to. Well I guess I must keep my promise then. Mary, I assure you Catherine will not be leaving that tower again until her execution date. She is no longer the queen of France. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to." With that my father swept from the room, probably to go inform Catherine of her fate. With the King gone Nostradamus felt safe enough to speak. "Your grace, I'm pleased to see the counteractions I took working. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, thank you Nostradamus. I still am a bit tired though, I may just rest here today."

"That would be a good idea my lady, the poison caused you no great harm, but you lost much energy fighting it, rest and relaxation will help that recovery, as well as food." With that he bowed and left. Mary turned to me, and again I was hit with the powerful feeling of love when her brown eyes found my own. "Please stay Bash. I'm sure my ladies will return shortly, but I would prefer your company if it is not too much to ask."

"Not at all Mary, of course I will stay." And stay I did, until she nodded off once more. I laid her in her bed, placed a kiss on her forehead, and then went to deal with the cause of all her pain, to tell her she failed, and that Mary and I are both fine.

When I reached her tower, I was surprised to see Lola standing outside her door. "I told you we would expose these to the King if any harm was to come to Bash, Mary, or any one of us. You tried to kill Mary. So I'm going to turn this letter over to Henry, along with the poison knife. I think that will push him over the edge, don't you? Looks like I will get my wish. Your power taken away from you, and Mary and Bash still alive." She turned from the door and smiled at me as she passed, and I was once again astounded by the strength of the Scottish women.

Catherine hadn't left the door to her cell, and saw me as soon as Lola moved aside. "Come to taunt me I suppose, now that your whore of a mother will get a crown, and you will gain the power I have persuaded Henry to never give you."

"No. I'm here to tell you that you failed. Mary is fine. Nostradamus saved her actually. Your most trusted advisor saved your enemy. Pity. Mary is strong, and she has made sure, along with her ladies that the last time you step out of this tower, it will be to go to your death."

"You love her, don't you? She's bad luck. If she was going to get my son killed, what makes you so sure you're safe from her curse? Those scots are poison to our court."

"No, that poison was you." With that I left. I had nothing left to say. I knew long ago that she was the reason my father never gave me land and a title as other kings were doing. I know that it was my father that kept me here at court to taunt her, along with my mother. I have no doubt that the fate meant for my brother will not be the same for me. I have faith in Mary and I have faith that this plan we made to keep my brother safe will do exactly that. But I also know that as soon as word reaches him about his mother's execution, he will come rushing back to court. And that worries me greatly but for now I must lay that fear aside.

I made my way back to Mary's chambers to relieve Alec as he has been on her door since late last night and it is long past midday now.

"Alec, go rest. I will stand guard for a while." Before he could answer, someone spoke for him.

"See I knew you would say that. Alec if you could stand here for just a few more hours, while Bash rests, that would be lovely. And do not worry, I have sent word to my mother of the goings on here, and instructed her to send a guard for me. Just one man since that is all we can spare right now, but one will be more than I had before."

"I would be honored your grace, Bash listen to her. You need rest, then you can relieve me if that is what you wish."

I knew better than to fight Mary, so I nodded at my body guard and followed Mary back inside. She pointed at the couch Kenna had slept on last night and told me to sleep and that she wouldn't disturb me as she planned on napping herself a bit more. I once again complied, feeling the exhaustion in my body and laid down.

"Thank you Bash. For everything." The last words I heard before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bash POV~

I awoke to the sound of soft humming and the rustle of fabric. I listened for a moment and then opened my eyes, and there she was. Mary walking the length of her room, reading and humming. I shifted to get her attention and not startle her when I spoke.

"You have a beautiful voice your grace."

"Bash! You're awake! You have been asleep for hours. I tried to rouse you for food but you wouldn't budge. A few more minutes and I was going to fetch Nostradamus and make sure you didn't inhale poison last night!"

I laughed and sat upright, running a hand through my hair before speaking again, the joking tone in my voice that is usually so good at making her smile. "Well Mary I am fine! No poison just a tired fellow in need of a good rest in the presence of the sunshine you bring to those around you." The smile that graced her face made my heart beat a little bit faster in chest, and her cheeks were turning slightly red.

"Well I'm glad I could be of service. No one has been here while you were asleep, I know that look, and yes Alec is still outside and the girls are still resting, that seems to be the trend of the day."

"And how pray tell, did you know I was going to ask those questions?" I'm merely teasing and her smile stays.

"You asked similar of Alec every time you left Isobel and I alone in that tent that night, and when you found out about the animal head above my bed you took on similar burdens and asked the same questions." Her smile was still bright, but I could see her sadness for me in her eyes.

"Ahh well, it's a guard's duty to ensure safety, you learn to ask the questions ready for any answer. Have no fear Mary, you are safe under my guard and I am happier in your presence. You bring light back to this dark and dreary court. But I believe I have told you that before."

Her smile reached her eyes this time, and no matter what happened that day, I see she carries my words as happy memories, which makes me happy, knowing I made her happy. I love brining that smile to her face. She sits next to me on the small couch and I meet her eyes and wait for what she has to say.

"Bash, I want to thank you. You have made my stay here at court much brighter, and happier. You ran away with me, risked your life and your neck to help me try and leave. You are doing something so hard and uncomfortable to you to save your brother's life and ensure that I get a treaty with France that will last. You are truly a good man."

"Mary, I would do anything to ensure your safety, I like to know your safe. I like cheering you up, and am glad to know my attempts in the past have been successful. As for my brother, well I don't think he will ever forgive me for helping you leave, for going along with this plan of yours, but he is safe and that is all that matters. But Mary, he will return after Catherine dies. He will want his brothers with him, away from here, and you and I will have to see him again."

Her smile is not nearly as sad as it would have been before, which makes me happy. She looks like she has accepted the fact that she is stuck with a bastard, not the true prince.

"I'm glad it is you that I had to turn to Bash. You are so good to me and I know that together you and I could get through anything. The events of yesterday proved that. You still see yourself as the bastard son, and I know that won't ever really change, but Bash, you are much more than that. You have a kind heart, you aren't afraid to tell the truth, and you aren't afraid to risk your life for your family. You are so noble, and that is going to help you be a great king someday."

She thinks I can do this, she really thinks I can rule two, maybe three countries. "Mary…I…I don't know how to be a king, I wasn't raised to be that, I was raised..."

"Bash, you will learn, and you will be great," She rested her hand on my cheek, "You are so strong, and you are loyal. I know you will honor what you said by Isobel's grave. I know that you will put me first, but none of that matters, I still believe that you can be a great king, you see things so different from the rest of the world, and you are so strong that anyone should worry about what will happen if they cross you, and that will be beneficial to you. It also helps you are not limited as I am. You are not a woman, you will gain power and respect more easily than I ever will. People look at me and see a silly seventeen year old girl, they do not see a queen. Or they see only the queen, and they wonder what it will take to get me to give into demands because I am not a man."

"You're wrong Mary. I see the queen in you, but I also see the seventeen year old girl, and I think both to be amazing. You are strong yourself, and you have no fear of my father, which has never happened, you speak your mind, and I think that makes you a wonderful queen." I put my hand over hers and placed the other on her cheek, "You are so brave and strong Mary, and you are a wonderful queen. I know that with you to help me, we will do great things together, as King and Queen of at the very least Scotland, possibly France, but if you are not ready for the English throne I won't pressure you to take it. I am not my father." She smiled, and leaned in closer. "No you're the man who is going to help me get through all of this, and I thank you for that Bash."

Then her lips met mine and I forgot everything else for a moment, just took a deep breath in to smell the vanilla and rose smell that is Mary and closed my eyes and tried to focus on burning this feeling into my mind so that no matter what I have this moment to remember always.

When we broke apart, I stood, and went towards the door, but before I could cross the room she grabbed my hand, "Bash, I want to ask you something… Will you go for a ride with me tomorrow morning? I just need to get out of the castle for a while."

She is giving me my own reason to leave the castle. So I smile at her, "I would be honored to ride with you, how about we go every morning? Just you and I, no guard's and no plots or anything else."

"I would like that."

From that day on we spent our mornings together, riding, talking, and getting to really know one and another, and it showed. We were systematically pulling nobles aside, lobbying for support for me, and our teamwork was getting noticed, and we had support now. These men were sick of Catherine and her threats and meddling and Medici money, they saw me as a chance to wipe all that away, and no doubt they think they could control a king who hasn't been trained to be one his whole life, but I will deal with that when that time comes. For now I was gaining support, things were getting easier and we were both getting used to the new arrangement we found ourselves in. Catherine remained locked away in the tower, and alone. None of her servants or guard's allowed to see her, and she had nothing in her cell but a bible and a cot. My mother was making her way here from Paris, and she would step into Catherine's place when she gets her punishment at the end of the month. Mary has been gradually letting go of her fear for her life and her ladies lives, but we still spent a vast majority of our time together if we could since we both trusted Alec to help me keep them safe.

The first morning Mary didn't ride was almost a month after that dreadful night and she found me still wiping down my horse from my ride in the stable.

"Mary, there you are. I missed you on our ride this morning."

"I'm sorry. I overslept."

"You were up all night worrying again weren't you?"

"I can't help it, we still have had no news from the Vatican and it's been a month since Henry's return."

"Your worrying will not make the Pope decide any quicker."

"That isn't the only thing on my mind, your half brothers, Charles and Henry, I see there sad faces around the castle and I want to do something to make this easier for them. There is a frost fair in the village this morning and I wish to take them, just the three of us, something special to take their minds off all this."

She is so sweet, and unbelievably kind. And once more I find myself falling more in love with this woman in front of me. I smile and cup her chin, "You are so good, so truly good." Her bright smile was my reward before the kiss we share. I watch her with my brothers and wonder what it will be like to see her hold her own child, to play with her own children, she's so good with Henry and Charles, and they adore her. I can only hope that I get the chance to be a parent at her side, not watching from some sideline as she gets that joy with someone else, once again I have found another reason to pray that I am legitimized.

That afternoon~

After the harassment of my brothers on the road, and Mary telling me they have no friends outside of each other I got the idea to bring the frost fair to them. Here at the castle we can watch them, they will be safe and we can give them some joy as well. So I go to search for them, and bring them to my surprise in the clearing.

Mary is in the nursery with the boys, telling them a story, the story of Camelot.

"There was once a great king, his name was Arthur and he ruled Camelot, and with his Queen, his true love, Guinevere at his side Camelot was the shining light of all the world, but it was doomed from the moment Arthur married Guinevere, for she was destined to love another, a French knight, Lancelot. Lancelot would do great service to Camelot, and would be a great friend to Arthur and try to resist temptation, but it will not work, and Arthur's enemies will use that against him, and Camelot will fall."

"But Mary, why doesn't Arthur just send Lancelot away?"

"Because Charles, he loved Lancelot like a brother, and he trusted him. He had no idea that Lancelot and Gwen were deceiving him until it was too late. Camelot was lost."

Henry was curled up in her lap, and Charles hanging off of every word, so was I at this point. She is a magnificent storyteller, and her voice is wonderful to listen to. She looked so sweet sitting there with my brothers, holding them close like they were her own kin, and telling them stories to help them forget their troubles.

"What happens to Camelot?"

"It becomes a dark place, ruled by evil men. Men who care very little whether their subjects live or die, so long as they got rich, and powerful and fame. But fear not little ones, that was a long long time ago."

"Mary, why doesn't Lancelot just leave if he wants to remain Arthurs friend?"

"He tried, he went off and fought dragons and monsters of all kinds, and was away for months at a time, but every time he came home, to see her again was to remember the love he felt for her and he was under her spell…" She smiled and ruffled Charles hair and dropped a kiss on Henry's head. "I hear your brother is looking for you. Let's go find Bash and see what he wants shall we my knights?"

"Yes!"

I took that moment to step into the nursery. "I was looking for you three! I have a surprise for you boys. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes!"

"Well then let's go!" Charles was on his feet at once, and Henry bounced up, out of Mary's lap, allowing her to rise as well. I offered her my arm, and Charles a hand to hold as we leave to go outside to my surprise. She is holding Henry's hand and slipped her arm through my own. "That was quite the story you were telling them. We don't often hear that tale here in France, it's much to English for my father's taste, though I have always liked it." She was blushing. I wasn't supposed to hear that story.

"It was my favorite before I left Scotland, and I read it again the other day whilst in the library. Now where are we going? What is going on?"

At that moment we turned a corner outside and into the clearing where the surprise was in full swing.

"Is this all for us?"  
"Yes, now go make friends and have fun!"

Mary turned to look at me and I took joy in the wonder in her eyes when she looked at me. "How..."

"Their lives are hard, I just wanted them to have this day and have fun and forget about their mother for a day."

She leaned up to kiss me, and smiled wider than she had since returning with the boys and telling me what happened.

"Mary! Come help us with our masks!"

She looked at me a moment longer, before going to my brothers and tying their masks on their heads. She then pushed Charles to a small group of the village children that were here, but Henry clung to her skirts, not wanting to visit. She knelt down next to him and held out a palm and watched the snow fall into it and little Henry did the same, and then held out his own little hand and trying to make snow land in his hands. She was so patient with them and so kind. I watched Charles head bob and weave through the crowd of people and smile, happy they are all happy.

Henry runs to me and holds up his arms, he wants me to lift him as I used to when he was a baby, and I visited them in the nursery. "Up Bash!" I laugh, "Alright little man, up it is!" I swing him up onto my shoulders and feel his arms going around my head. "Mary Bash!" Yes they adore her. I weave my way through people to Mary who is talking with Kenna and Greer. As we get closer I catch drift of the conversation. "Where is Lola gone too? She just said that she had something to take care of?"

"Who does she always have to go get out of scrapes, her brother is in debt in Paris and wrote to her, so she went to him at once. One of these days that boy is going to get them both in trouble!"

I saw the concern crease Mary's forehead, but it was smoothed by the little boy on my shoulders. "Mary!" She held out her arms and he slid off of my shoulders into her arms and was cuddled to her.

"So my little knight, are you having fun?" My brother simply smiled and pointed to the candy line. "Well alright, my brave little knight, let's get you some candy!"

She smiled up at me as they passed, and placed Henry on the ground, but kept a firm hold on him so he wouldn't slip away. I swept the crowd for Charles and found him in the corner with some other young children, mask tilted up on his head, staring in aww at the older man in front of them that was juggling, even in the snow and wind. He looked thrilled. Laughter was everywhere, and the sound of happy children was filtering through the air. The few court musicians I had brought started to play a light tune and the kids began to run and dance and spin to the music. I find the dark hair in the winter white surroundings and see Henry tugging her towards the dancers. Charles joined him in his efforts a moment later and then the three of them were spinning and twirling and laughing in the snow, and it was like Mary's first night here all over again, except I'm in Francis' position.

"Bash come dance! Spin Mary like they are spinning!" He's pointing at the little boys and girls holding hands and spinning in the snow along to the music. I smile and hold a hand out to Mary to my brother's delight. She smiled and put her hand into mine and we began to twirl and spin and her laughter was intoxicating, but the music stopped suddenly when we heard a scream. A little boy near Charles and Henry was being held against a man with a knife to his throat. "Where are they? Where are the Medici brats! Hand them over and you get your child back!"

I step forward, hand on my sword. "My brothers won't be going anywhere with you. You are on the castle grounds, under guard."

"You aren't the Dauphin, where are they! Just hand them over!"

I watch as children flee from around the man as they run towards their parents and I am pleased to see Charles gently tugging Henry closer to Mary who is watching them and the intruder like a hawk. When they reach her, I let out a deep breath.

"You are alone. Did you have a death wish to come after my brothers alone? You were unwise to come here alone. Now let the boy go." My voice left no room for questions, and was ice cold. But my standoff didn't last long. I heard a gasp and then a rag tag group of men surrounded the people here. I saw Mary swallow and felt the need to run and jump in front of her, but the crown on her head signals her out to one of the other men, "This must be the Queen of Scotland, look at the color of her. Which makes the two children closest to her the Medici brats! Let that boy go and get them!" I hear the guards running, no doubt someone slipped away to alert them, but they weren't here yet and things could still go wrong. I meet Alec's eyes from across the crowd and within a moment he had the man who was closest to Mary and the boys in a headlock with a sword pointing at his heart.

"Now no one move until those guard's get here and can deal with you." I knew they weren't going to stay still, and I was right the man who had the little boy in his captivity pushed him away and went for Mary who was holding Charles and Henry to her. If looks could kill the man heading for her would be dead. We all froze when she spoke, the men included. The steely tone in her voice in that moment was so strong and brave.

"Take one step closer to me and I will scream, and you will be accused of trying to kill a queen. That is even worse than kidnapping, and King Henry will have your head. I said don't move! I am a Scot you know! We are all fighters, not just the men!"

She had my brothers slightly behind her, and even though she was bluffing the man was pausing and I took that as my moment to act. I leapt at him and caught the man and held my sword to his neck until Nostradamus and the guards were upon us. I let the guard take over and I went immediately to Mary and my brothers, Nostradamus went to check on the young boy who had been the hostage. I was met halfway with a shaking and terrified Charles and Mary was kneeling to pick up a crying Henry. We locked eyes and no words were needed, we had to get them back to the castle. We both took the boys back to the castle, walking in silence. I left Charles with her at the door, I am going to go talk to the guard and Nostradamus, see what he was doing there and see who these men were and what they wanted them for." She nodded and swept them through the doors.

Two hours later

I found Mary, staring out a window of the castle deep in thought, and knowing the news I brought wasn't pretty, felt awful for adding more weight to the young Queens shoulders. I cleared my throat and she turned to see it was me. "Bash? What did those men want Henry and Charles for?"

"They are all men that used to hold jobs and titles that Medici blood now hold. They heard about Catherine being imprisoned and wanted the young boys to ransom off, and to toy with her. Which is why I have decided to send them away from here or a while. At least while there is so much uncertainty and unrest. As soon as my father finds a suitable home they will be leaving with their retinue. It will also keep them from having to see their mother beheaded."

"Bash! You can't send them away from all they have ever known so soon after something like this, and with their family in the state it is. They already lost Francis, their father never visits and they have Catherine as a mother. You can't take this away from them! It will destroy them!"

"Mary I don't have a choice! They could have easily been hurt today! You could have easily been hurt today! I have risked your life enough in the last few months and I refuse to do it anymore! My brothers will understand!"

"You don't understand! Being sent away from the only home you have ever known, after an attempt on your life is the most terrifying thing to a young child. I should know. The last time I saw my country, I was six, and being shoved onto a boat to come here by my mother's guard and all I had was a trunk of dresses, the promise of safety in some foreign country and my nurse. I haven't been home since! I can't go home! Not without a husband and the promise of France behind Scotland! I may never get to go home again! You can't do that to them I won't let you!" She was close to tears now and I watched her pick up her skirts and run. I was frozen, thinking of what she had just revealed to me. I realized the error of my ways. She thought I was exiling my brothers for their own safety, and feared they would never return.

I spent the next hour searching for her and thinking about how to rectify the situation. I was stopped in my search by the nanny, my brothers were awake again from nightmares. When I reached the nursery I heard the crying and the sobs and they broke my heart. I went in and saw Charles and Henry in the same bed in their night things, shaking and crying. "Shh boys you're alright now. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise. Now let your nannies put you to bed and get some rest, it will help our brave little knights feel better." I stayed to keep them calm through their prayers until their heads hit the pillow, and then went to check Mary's chambers again. Her door was open and she had changed after earlier.

I needed her to understand that I wasn't going to send them away. I knocked and she turned to face me, "How are they? I just got told they weren't sleeping well earlier, are they now?"

"Little Henry was snoring before the lords prayer was through and Charles wasn't long after that. Both are asleep now."

"I'm going to have to give them a bit of extra attention for a while, between this and their mother…"

"Yes and they will need guard's."

"You mean they are staying?"

"Yes, you were right, they are much better off here where we can both keep an eye on them."

"I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. I was shaken after this afternoon, and I was projecting. I should have known you would react that way, since I know how you feel about family."

"Mary, I wasn't planning on leaving my brothers out there forever, just until court was safe again. I wasn't going to let them stay here in danger, but you were right. Here at least we can both keep an eye on them, and keep them safe."

"I'm sorry for earlier. I was projecting my own trials, the memories were in full force and I was being put through it all, all over again. I shouldn't have given you demands, and I am sorry."

"Mary it is alright I understand. Does this mean you aren't angry with me for acting impulsively?"

"Safe choices don't always make us safe, I understand that now. Which is why I want you to marry me."

Did she just say…"What?"

"We have been patiently waiting for Rome to give us permission to do what we want. And what has that gotten us? Factions and plots and madness, and what if we do get married. We get what we want. We force their hand. If the pope wants a Catholic queen with the strength of France behind her then he will have no choice, he will have to legitimize you."

"The pope always has a choice. You could be stuck with a landless bastard for a husband."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Bash, marry me."

She really wants this. She wants me to marry her! I could have everything I want, but I have to do this right, she deserves that much.

"No."

"Bash…"

"That's not how it's done." I sink to my knee and hold her small hand in both of mine. "Marry me, Mary Queen of Scots and make me the luckiest bastard alive." Her eyes are shinning, she may actually like this plan for more than the politics!

"Yes."

I stand up and pull her closer to me. I kiss her and I put everything I'm feeling, every emotion she just elicited into my kiss, I need her to know how happy she just made me. I'm going to get the women of my dreams and get to marry her, me the bastard, marrying a queen!

I don't know how long we stood there kissing by that fire, but when we both pulled away, she smiled at me and put a hand on my cheek. "Thank you Bash. I know this will be hard for you but we will get through it together." I smiled at the beautiful girl smiling up at me.

"Mary, with you I feel like I can do anything, we will be happy, and I promise with me you can be wild and free, and I will always put you first." Her smile was bright, and her eyes shining with unshed tears and hope. "I know that Bash, and thank you, for not being Francis." I smile and kiss her again.

"When would you like to start your plan in motion my queen?"

"As soon as possible, I want you and I to be a done deal, something they can't take away from me. I'm sick of losing things and losing people. Sick of losing people I love." Did I just hear correctly…she loves me! I pick her up and spin her around. "I'm not going anywhere. Have no fear of that Mary. And I love you to." I put her firmly back down and kiss her again, neither one ready to let go of the other.

For a week we made plans and figured out how to convince Henry we did the right thing after we marry and go to inform him of that. For a week, we got closer and closer together, we were rarely apart anymore, making my request for Alec easier. I was sitting on her couch early one morning a week after that fateful day, and we both heard the trumpets. Mary looked up, that was the announcement of someone with a very high title, Bash… what if that is Francis?" Fear grasped me for a moment but then I replayed the trumpets in my head and let out a breath of relief.

"It wasn't Mary, my father gave each of the boys by Catherine their own special announcement sound. It is someone very high on the food chain though."

We both moved to the window and Mary froze, "That is my flag. Bash, I think that is my mother! But she never told me she was leaving Scotland! I haven't seen my mother in eleven years…"

I smile softly at her, "Shall we rectify that problem? Let's go greet her. What is it? You look worried?"

"Bash, my mother is a very smart woman, she will not be happy with the goings on since I have been here, she will not be pleasant, and I fear what she really thinks of this new plan of Henry's and she is my support in Scotland, if she doesn't back my marriage, I may lose my own country…"

"Mary, she can't take that away from you. She is only queen regent, you are Queen. I promise we will get through this visit, now let's go greet your mother."

We walked to the throne room, which was being overrun with Catherine and her planning of her own death. Mary was silent and I could tell she missed her mother, but she was also worried about why she was here. Great another Queen who won't like my presence in court. I slid my hand into Mary's and gave it a gentle squeeze as we reached the throne room. Henry and a tall slender woman were in quite conversation on the dais. "Mother," Mary breathed it out like she was in a dream.

"Mary, darling how are you? Come introduce me to the young man on your arm. Then you and I must talk just us."

"Mother this is Sebastian de Poitiers, Bash this is my mother, Queen Regent of Scotland, Marie de Guise."

I bowed slightly and then looked at the woman in front of me. I could see where Mary got her hair color and her eye color, and she was obviously smart, she had that calculating look in her eye, not unlike Catherine.

"Ahh so you're Sebastian, pleasant to meet you. Mary may I speak to you? It has been so long since I have seen you in person!"

"Yes mother I will meet you in my chambers in a moment. Bash and I need to speak for a moment." She turned to me and held out a hand, which I took and followed her out into the hallway.

"Mary? What is it?"

She was attempting to be calm but I could see some fear in her eyes. "Bash, my mother is not a lover of bastards. I have a bastard half-brother, and recently in Scotland, the Protestants have begun calling for him to take my crown. My mother is going to be a hard sell, but I promise you I will convince her. I just need you to know one thing." She put a hand to my cheek and stepped closer, "You are not a bastard to me. You are perfect, I told Catherine that night she tried to kill me that I made the perfect choice, and I have. Just know that she will not change my mind." I smiled at her, "Mary, I don't want to cause harm to your relationship with your mother, and I don't want there to be any fallout from this in Scotland. Are you certain this is still what you want? That I am still what you want?"

"Yes, I am certain. Now I have to go talk to my mother. This will probably take a few hours. Can I come find you later? I may need a good hug."

"Of course, I will most likely be in the throne room with father, or I will be in my room, come find me later and you will get your hug regardless." She smiled and kissed me lightly before going off to defend me to her mother.

2 Hours Later

I was trying to focus on the papers my father had given me to look over, but my mind was on Mary, worried about what her mother could be saying to her, to change her mind. I fear that Mary is risking too much to keep Francis safe, and to keep me from death. I was reading the same line on the parchment in front of me for the fifth time when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I was praying it was Mary, and not someone else, here to summon me once more to my father's side. The door opened and I relaxed for a moment until I realized who was with her. Marie de Guise was standing behind her daughter, appraising me as they entered.

"Bash we need to speak with you, is now a good time?" I stood and went around my desk to her and took both the hands offered to me. "Of course Mary, what is it?" That was when her mother stepped forward.

"Mary has told me all of the goings on here at court, and I must say it took some convincing but I will back this marriage and help you with Henry, if you answer some questions for me."

"Of course, ask away your grace."

"Do you truly love my daughter, or are you doing this for power?" I felt Mary stiffen next to me and jumped to answer before she could. "Your grace I was raised knowing I was a bastard here at my father's favor, I never wanted to be king, I just wanted to keep my family safe, as did Mary. And yes I do love her, very much."

"Very well, I can see that in the way you treat her, I just had to be sure. I can't allow a power hungry man control of my daughter's country. Now, how does your father really feel about this plan? Will he be difficult?"

"My father wants England, he wants the English to pay for the blood they have spilled here in France, and he will not stop to think about what he's doing until he has what he wants. He will not be difficult as long as we make him see that this will help him achieve his goal and get him England."

"Well, you my boy, passed. I will support this marriage as soon as it happens." She turned from me to Mary. "Mary, darling I am proud of you. You have found a man who will safeguard not only your country but your heart as well, and that is not something most royalty can say they have in a husband. I am glad you have found a way to make love work with your position. I think you have a good man here, and I trust he will support you more than Francis would have. I know you thought you loved him dear, but you did not. At least not the same as you love the one next to you now, and I am glad. From what I have heard, Francis can be demanding and I fear would have put France before Scotland in all things and we would have to work minor miracles to continue to survive, so I commend you. Now I will leave you to discuss things." And with that the Queen Regent swept from my room and left Mary and I alone.

"Did I hear correctly? Your mother just said she would support us! Mary, we are safe, our plan is safe!" She was smiling, "I told her she just had to speak to you and that it would prove everything I told her! We can be wed now Bash! We can put this whole mess behind us!" I laughed and spun her around in a circle, we had the Queen Regent of Scotland on our side as well! Things were looking up! We finished making our plans, and by the end of the week, I would be married to her, the girl who turned my world upside down in the blink of an eye, from the moment she stepped out of that carriage she had been changing my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Bash POV~

Today is to be my wedding day. Mary and I had been making secret plans to force the king's hand and today we were going to put them into motion. By the end of the day I would officially be King of Scotland, as I will be married to its queen. Mary had let only one lady in on her plans and that was Greer as Kenna was still slightly upset and Lola was away still. We were meeting at a church tonight and would be wed there before spending our wedding night in the tavern at the village. We were going to elope, and then tell Henry all the reasons it would benefit his goals for England, and hope that the pope legitimized me. It was risky but she was willing to take that risk and I was thrilled that I was going to get to be her husband.

I was walking to the stables for our daily ride when a page stopped me, "you are wanted in the throne room, and his majesty the King has news." News. What if it is from the Vatican..."Has Queen Mary been informed?"

"Yes she is on her way to the throne room now." So he had alerted Mary. It had to be news from the Vatican, I hope this doesn't ruin the future I was so close to mere moments ago.

I entered the throne room to see a nervous looking Mary with Marie behind her and my father waiting next to them on the dais, he was holding a piece of parchment with the seal of the pope on it.

"Father, I was told I was needed?"

"Ahh, Bash. Good now that we are all here let's move this conversation to my private study. We have some things to discuss."

We followed him, Mary taking my hand for a moment and squeezing it lightly before letting my hand go, and when our eyes met briefly I knew she wanted the same outcome I did.

"Sebastian de Poitiers, you are now my legitimate son, and my heir to France. The pope is pleased with our plans to quell the Protestant Elizabeth in England and sends word to you, Mary, that he will support your claim to the English throne."

I was frozen. It was a done deal. There was no need for the plan anymore, and I was going to get a state wedding. Not how I wanted this to play out, but something I could deal with. I found Mary's eyes and they were shining at me with happiness.

"That is wonderful news your grace, I expect that my mother will be glad to see me happily married before heading back to Scotland. If she would be invited to stay that long of course."

"Of course, you are welcome here at court Queen Regent, Bash I am going to announce this to the nobles tomorrow, I will need you to be at my side in the throne room when I do. Oh and your brothers are still legitimized as you wished, Francis will be alerted to return to court and receive his new title and turn over his state ring to you. After that he can chose to stay or leave again, and your half-brothers will be staying here at court as well."

I hadn't told Mary, but I didn't want to take everything from Francis, so I wanted him and his brothers behind me in succession, I know that as soon as Mary and I have an heir it will not matter but I wanted to give him that at least. Mary was shocked, I could tell and when Henry dismissed us a moment later I knew she would want an explanation. Marie was asked to stay behind to finalize marriage contracts and the politics that were in play here. We were to be married at the end of the week, two days after Catherine's execution date.

"Bash, when did you ask your father for that stipulation? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked that night after you retired from our randeavu in the cellar, I just didn't want to take absolutely everything from him. I am now heir and technically a Valois but I will keep my mother's name in private. I just wasn't sure that the Vatican would agree, and I didn't want you worrying more than you were."

"Bash, you amaze me. You are so kind, and considerate!" She put a hand to my cheek and I pulled her closer, "I can't believe we will be married at the end of the week, Catherine won't be able to bother us anymore, and we will get what we wanted!" Her brown eyes are shinning and her smile is so wide, she is radiant and I am pleased that our wedding is one of the reasons.

"I can't believe it actually happened. I am now a legitimate royal, I never thought I would be my fathers claimed son, and now here I am. I get to marry you, and be happy with you for the rest of our lives. How very unexpected." She looked up at me and smiled again still caressing my cheek, "I can't believe you are the man I will marry. I was told for so long it would be Francis, that I considered myself in love with him, but I know now that I wasn't, or at least not as much as I love you. You have helped me to do things I never thought I could and I know you will value my opinion, I worried sometimes that Francis wouldn't and would always put France before Scotland, and I need a man who will see the value in viewing them as equally important, and I know that man is you."

"I promise Mary, I will always put you first. Family will come before state for me, and I know you said you were okay with that but are you certain?"

Her answer was a smile and another incredible kiss, and I was lost for a moment in this small moment that meant so much to us both. I held her small frame close, and cupped her chin with my hand and the other went to her waist, holding her close. We poured every emotion into that kiss and I was ecstatic in this moment.

The next day:

I was standing in the throne room, on the dais waiting for my father to arrive and call attention to the room, every man in here knew there was big news, and many of them had been swayed by Mary and I to support me, so the rumor was it was news from the Vatican. Mary was spending the morning with her mother, planning our wedding and talking about Scotland.

"Attention, His Majesty, King Henry II." My father swept into the room and sat in his throne, I was standing on his left as I had been told to do last night when my father and I discussed today. "First, I have had news from England. Mary Tudor is on her deathbed, they do not expect her to live through the month! Second, my son, Sebastian is now Dauphin of France, and Francis is Duke of Orleans, My son and heir is set to marry the Scottish queen at the end of the week, and in tomorrow Catherine will face her maker." Murmurs had broken out, everyone was wondering if that meant my father was going to wed my mother. "I will be wed to Diane de Poitiers at the end of the following week, upon her return from Paris. That is all." The stares were something I was used to, but the constant stream of people wanting to speak with me was new. I was stuck in the throne for another hour, solidifying the nobles that swore to be on my side, and there were very few who were against this now that Lord Hugo had been silenced, and many were glad that Catherine would be gone soon.

When I finally escaped I went to find Mary, and tell her how it went as I had promised. I heard the sound of laughter floating up from outside the castle, and paused to look out the window. Mary and her ladies were playing with my brothers on the lawn, and in full view of Catherine's tower. Charles, Greer and Kenna were kicking a ball around and Mary was sitting close by watching with Henry. I made my way out of the castle to join in the fun, and happy to hear my brother's laughter, especially with Catherine so close to death.

"So I am stuck in a stuffy throne room, and everyone else gets to play? How very unfair." I was smiling when I approached and Charles was at my side in an instant. "Bash! Come play ball with us!" I was being tugged in the direction of Kenna and Greer but gently detached myself from him for a moment. "Let me go say hello to Henry and Mary and then I will join you."

"How did your time in the stuffy throne room go?" There was a smile on her face, similar to the one she had given me when we first spoke and she told me I was cheeky. I bent down and ruffled Henry's hair earning a laugh and met her eyes. "It went well, no major outbursts or crisis. Father made his announcements and then dismissed court and I spent the next hour solidifying the agreements you and I have been making. For now, all is well. But Francis is aware of everything and was apparently not far from here when the guard found him and informed him. In fact he had joined Lola's journey back to court, as they ran into each other at a chateau both were staying at recently." She smiled and looked calm about the mention of my brother which was very nice to see.

"I am so glad Lola will be here for the wedding then, and I am glad Catherine will get to see all her boys again." Selfless to a fault this woman, and I loved her or it. She smiled up at me, "Now Charles looks rather impatient so go on and play. Run and be free for a short while. I have no doubt your father will call you back to him eventually but until then enjoy yourself." I smiled and kissed her softly, ruffled Henry's hair once more and went off to play with my brother.

I joined my brother and the ladies and soon we were all laughing and Mary and Henry joined us soon after we began and the next hour was spent laughing and running and playing like small children, and we missed the initial trumpets announcing arrivals, and only knew there was someone coming when we saw the carriage, and I got the distinct feeling I knew who this was. The others continued the game, and I joined in, deciding that it wasn't worth the worry, and the game went on for a few moments more until Charles recognized the man getting off a horse in his usual dark clothes and turning to help Lola out of the carriage.

"Francis!" Charles went barreling towards his brother and the game was forgotten. Mary came to my side as her friends went off to greet Lola and inquire after her brother, Henry had toddled over to Francis as well and he picked him up and tossed him gently, earning a smile. I was stiff waiting for whatever Francis would say when he made his way to us, but he was busy greeting his brothers who were thrilled to see him after a two month absence.

At the touch of her hand on my arm I looked at her and she smiled softly, "It will work out eventually, try and stay calm." I nod and she moved off to greet Lola who immediately pulled Mary into a hug and began asking about what she had missed.

"Bash." I faced Francis again, our brothers going back toward Mary and her ladies and took a deep breath. "Francis." He seemed to be thinking but then made up his mind.

"I want to thank you. Father told me in this letter what you did. Keeping us in succession. I have started to come to terms with all of this. I will need more time but I will try to be civilized about everything, but I need to know, did my mother really hold a knife to Mary's throat?"

Wow, he was trying. That isn't what I expected. "Yes, she did. I'm sorry Francis, neither of us wanted you and your brothers to lose your mother."

"It is alright. Mother, well she isn't the mother I remember anymore. Court has changed her into a bitter woman consumed by power, and I hardly recognize her sometimes, more so ever since Mary arrived at court." His eyes were on her, and I knew he still had feelings for her in the way he watched her, and knew things would be tense between us for a while, but this was better than I had hopped.

Mary made her way back to my side and slowly met Francis' eyes. "Hello Francis." He nodded, "Hello Mary." And then a page arrived telling Francis and I that father requested our presence in the study. Francis headed there right away, but I paused to ask Mary, "I was thinking, we should take Charles and Henry to say goodbye. They want to. What do you think? Maybe this evening after supper?" She smiled up at me and nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Would you like to meet me by the lake after your meeting with them?" I nodded and then headed for the office, leaving my brothers in her care, and I heard the merry laughter resume as I headed into the castle.

Francis was already there by the time I reached the study, and I knocked before entering. "Francis I am holding a knighting ceremony after my wedding, for the new guard and you will officially receive your new title that day, and Bash you will officially be Dauphin that day. Francis I need your ring of state, as it now belongs to bash, and Bash you and I need to talk after Francis leaves." We both nodded and Francis turned to me and handed me the ring that had been on his finger for years. "It will probably need to be sized but here." I took it and looked at, yet another thing to make this official. Francis had a few more quite words with his father and then left to go clean himself up as he had ridden quickly to get here.

"I spoke with Mary's mother and she has requested that when things calm down here, that you and Mary take a trip to Scotland. She would like to have you crowned on Scottish soil to show the scots we are behind them, and I believe it to be a good idea. You will take your honeymoon tour in a month or so, and you will travel to Scotland." Unexpected, but I knew this would please Mary greatly. "She has also requested that you both be allowed time to quell an uprising her brother seems to be behind, that I will leave up to you and Mary, but I wanted you informed. Your mother has also sent word, she will be here in time for your wedding." I nodded, taking everything in, and realized he was giving me a chance to prove to him that I could do this. "I will speak to Mary, but it would be best if we stayed to take care of her half-brother, restore her people's faith in their Queen." He nodded proudly and then I was dismissed.

I went in search of my fiancé to tell her of the latest changes in our near future and found her putting Henry down to rest in the nursery, not having made it to the lake yet. Charles was with his tutor, working lessons on the other side of the room. Henry was clinging to Mary, not wanting to cooperate I suppose, but she gently untangled his fingers from the fabric of her dress and lifted him up.

"We are going to go see mother tonight Henry, so be a good little knight and rest so that you will be awake to speak with her. I promise I will tell you and Charles another story tonight, now off to bed little knight." She laid him down and he smiled up at her before closing his eyes obediently. She ran he fingers through his hair and then turned and jumped slightly when she saw me leaning against the doorway. I smiled guilty and she returned it with a small smile of her own and met me at the door. We turned to walk to her chambers and Alec was never far behind, along with Owen, the new guard her mother had brought her. We walked in compatible silence and I wondered what her reaction to returning to her home would be.

When we reached her rooms Alec and Owen took up positions outside the door and Mary and I went in and were greeted with a thankfully empty room. "How did it go with your father and Francis?" We had seated ourselves on the couch in her room and I took her hand. "It went well. Francis handed me the ring, spoke with father and then left. Father had some interesting news for me though."

"Oh? What?" I smiled at her, "How would you like to take a honey moon tour in Scotland in about a month?" Her answering smile was brilliant. "How? What?" I laughed. "So your mother didn't tell you, good. She spoke to father yesterday about wanting to bring us back with her to crown me there to prove that our alliance is strong, and she and my father are leaving this up to us, but she asked if we be allowed to stay long enough to put down your brother and the Protestants causing trouble." She threw her arms around my neck, "Oh Bash! I get to go home to Scotland! Are you okay with this? Are we to stay?" I smiled and cupped her cheek, "Mary I am thrilled to get to see your home, and yes I think it would be good for you to solidify yourself from Scotland not here, so if you are up for it, we will stay and take care of the problems in Scotland as I promised." She smiled and kissed me, and we spent the next hours planning our trip, and paused only when her ladies returned to her side and she told them they would get to see home again soon.

We went to get the boys after supper so that they could have a private goodbye with their mother, and when we got to the tower we found Francis, also seeming to be saying his goodbyes. He wasn't let in, but Mary and I had arranged for the boys to be let in so that they could hug their mother one final time before she went to her grave.

"Mother you may have done some dreadful things but you are still my mother, so I will miss you, but there are things that I can't forgive you for, and I am sorry for that, but you have other visitors now so I will take my leave. Goodbye mother, I love you."

Francis swept past us with no words and the guard stepped forward to unlock her door and let the four of us in, with him standing in the doorway.

"My boys! Come here darlings and tell mother all about your days." She had a boy on either side of her and an arm around each, Charles as always was the spokesperson as Henry didn't know many words yet. Mary and I stood right inside the door and tried not to listen to what was being said. Mary was stiff, not enjoying being this close to the woman who tried to kill her. I put an arm around her and pulled her closer to my side and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, she won't do anything to tarnish this last memory they have of her, and I won't let anything happen to you either." She smiled at me and nodded and then turned back to the three on the cot when she heard her name.

"Any grievances we may have aside, thank you for saving all three of my boys, and thank you for making these two happy. Please take care of them, Henry will tend to forget the things they may need as they get older." Mary nodded and then to my surprise Catherine turned to me. "I was told by Francis that he still has a position and title here at court, thanks to you, so I suppose I owe you a thank you as well." Not a real apology but the only one I would get, so I nodded in acknowledgement. She turned back to the boys and opened her arms, "Alright darlings it is time to say goodbye. I love you. Now go with Mary, she will take care of you." They held onto their mother for a moment and then crossed back to us, and I swept a tired Henry into my arms. The guard moved aside to let us pass and we left Catherine to her tower and took the boys back to the nursery. Little Henry was already asleep by the time they got into bed but Charles had heard the promise of a story and made Mary keep that promise.

"Alright Charles, what story do you want to hear?"

"Oh Mary tell me a Hercules story again? I like him!" I laughed quietly and was about to leave when Charles called me back. "Don't leave Bash! Mary tells the best stories! Stay and listen!" I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Alright if it is okay with Mary I shall stay." She smiled and tilted her head toward the other available chair and I sat waiting, and Charles stared at her expectantly.

"One day, Hercules was out traveling, and he encountered an old man. The old man was traveling from Sparta, an ancient city, to the other cities, trying to find a place to live, because he no longer could live in Sparta, where the young thrive. He stopped Hercules on the road and asked, "Please young man, tell me, have you heard of any places where I can live?" Hercules looked at the man and said, "I am sorry, but I do not know. I am traveling myself and have been sleeping in the woods." The old man groaned and replied, "I have been on this road for days, and I have not had enough for the last three places, money is hard to earn as an old man in Sparta. Please may I have 3 francs more so that I can have enough for the next place I come across?" Now Hercules had been given 6 francs when he saved a farmer trapped in a cart attached to a runaway horse, but he felt he needed the money for himself so he lied to the poor old man and told him he had no money to spare. The old man frowned but said nothing and moved on after thanking Hercules for his time. That night, Hercules was stopped once more, by the keeper of the inn where he planned to stay. "Have you any money to put in the gift jar? We are going to rebuild the temple that burned down here and could use any small help." Once more Hercules said he had no spare money to give and continued on to his room. He sat down, opened his pack and took out the small purse of money and counted to be sure it was all there, when he heard the voice of the old man from that morning, "I thought you said you had nothing to give? I was an old man trying to find a place to live and you let me be denied three more times! I died today, at the hand of a vagrant and what little money I did have is now in his hands." Hercules felt sorry for what he had done, so as he left the inn the next morning he dropped two of the spare francs into the gift jar on the innkeeper's desk and said, "I am sorry for lying, here please take these and I hope you can rebuild your temple soon." The innkeeper thanked him and from that day on Hercules always gave money to weary travelers with a good cause, so as to never cause another man's death again. He slayed many dragons, was very strong, and very kind, and is remembered still because he always punished himself for every mistake, and his most famous is the tale of the 12 labors, which is for another night, because you my brave little knight, need to be asleep." Charles smiled sleepily at her and whispered his thank yous and goodnights and was asleep before Mary and I left the room.

"A story with a moral, how very sweet." Mary laughed, "I spent a vast majority of my childhood in the hands of nuns Bash, they taught me every story, and every hero can be used to teach small morals to children. My mother told that one to me though, as the nuns don't care much for Hercules and the Greeks. She told me that my father used to tell that very story to her belly whilst she was pregnant to me, so that I would know to be a polite and heroic ruler, of course he was hoping for a boy, but my mother said he still cried the first and only time he held me." Ever since her outburst after the frost fair here at the palace she had been saying little things about home, or what she remembered, trying to remember the fun times and good times she had there before she left. I smiled at the information she had just shared. A king telling tales to a woman's belly, hoping to impart wisdom on his child even before their birth, it was a weird picture, but I imagine it is different in Scotland, the King probably has more room for love in his heart, or he just was a particularly good king. Or he was simply not my father, who only took interest in you when you were old enough to start your duties to your country.

"It is hard to picture a king talking to a woman's belly, but that is just because I can't picture my father doing that, and he is the only king I have had the pleasure of knowing." She smiled, "My mother and father married for love. The de Guise family was not very rich at the time my father met my mother, but he loved her, so he over looked that, and within two years my mother's father had gone from barley having anything to having, land a title and money once more. My father taught my mother how to be a queen, he loved her, and he was so excited to have an heir, my mother said she gets dizzy just thinking about how many times he spun her around when she told him. My half –brother was the product of the onetime my father made a mistake, he got very drunk not long after my mother told him that she was pregnant and he spent a drunken night with a noble woman from a small town and she left after that night, and my father didn't know of James's existence until the day after my birth, and his dying wish was that his illegitimate son still receive a title. That was the one wish my mother did not grant my father, that week he spent near death. She refused to acknowledge my father's one indiscretion, and he was pronounced a bastard and I was left the sole heir to my father's kingdom, a queen at six days old."

I had never heard her speak of her father before and so I was fascinated, he seemed like a good man and a great king. "Do you think your mother was able to get behind the idea of me because I love you? Because we are in love and she wanted you to find the same love?" She smiled, thinking for a moment about her answer.

"I would like to think that was part of the reason she agreed, but I think she also saw your potential. My mother has been a woman alone in a world ruled by men for seventeen years and she' s not the easiest woman to get along with sometimes but you stood up to her in your own way, answered her questions, and weren't demeaning, so I think that is why she liked you. She saw that you would never put your country ahead of mine, that you would rule both as if they were the only kingdom in your hands. I see the same." She stopped me, and put a hand on my chest. "I think you will be a great and wise king. Your outlook on life gives you a different perspective, and that will be a nice change after a court ruled by Catherine and Henry and their arguing." I smiled and pulled her close to me not wanting to let go of her, and kissed her gently. We both missed the sound of boots hitting the floor while we had been speaking and were in a world all our own by the time the person rounded the corner and was greeted with the sight of us. Mary wrapped up in my arms and kissing me, my hand at her waist keeping her close, my other cupping her chin gently, as if she was china that would break if I made the wrong move.

We only broke apart when someone cleared their throat behind me. Mary looked a little guilty and I realized who had to be standing behind me. "Go rest love, I'll see you tomorrow. I know Henry wants you to keep track of the boys while the beheading occurs, but we will still have time for our morning routine." I whispered the words into her hair and she smiled at me slightly before heading for her rooms, and I turned to face my brother, not knowing what reaction I was about to get.

"Well mother tells me that you and Mary spend a lot of time together but I guess I didn't understand what she was insinuating until now."

"We haven't done anything Francis so I don't know what your mother is insinuating. Yes we spend a lot of time together, that is generally what you do when you are to be married to someone. And until her mother returned only, my guard, Alec, and I were trusted with her safety, so she tended to be where I was and vice versa."

"Whatever Bash, I don't want to talk about this tonight." He walked off and I sighed. It would be a long while before Francis forgave me for this, but I understood that, I just hoped one day I would get my brother back.

I turned and made my way to my rooms, the first night in total peace since Alec had come to court, since he was helping to guard Catherine on her final night, Henry didn't trust her not to kill herself somehow to get out of facing a public death. I was being vigilant of my surroundings but was also deep in thought as I made my way to my room. I was to be wed in two days to the woman I never thought I would get to love, and now she will be mine for the rest of our days. I lost a brother in the process, and drew a lot of unnecessary attention, but I got the woman of my dreams and I was okay with everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Bash POV~

I was awake early, thinking about what today would mean for all my younger siblings. Elisabeth in Spain had been informed but she couldn't be here, didn't want to be here. Francis was here of course, as well as Henry and Charles. All of them were losing a parent and soon, gaining my mother as a step parent. I could only pray that today went off without a hitch so that the King stays happy, and so that little Henry and Charles won't have to see anything horrible. They would not be allowed at the beheading, and Mary did not want to witness it either so she was to keep the boys well away from everything happening today. I was attending, I had to as the Dauphin, and of course Francis would be there, and this would be our first meeting since he returned without Mary nearby or in front of my father, and I was nervous about how that will play out.

The only thing keeping me sane was the thought of my morning ride with Mary. She was meeting me in the stables soon and I knew today would be difficult for her to get through. She feels responsible for taking away their mother, and Catherine had once been kind to her, when she was here at court as a child, and so in a way she's losing that woman she remembers as well.

I made my way to the stables, knowing that a ride would clear my head. I was almost to the stable when I heard my name being called.

"Bash!"

Lady Kenna was running to me, fear and panic on her face and in her voice.

"What? What is going on?"

She stops running right in front of me. And tries to catch her breath. Once she has regained enough to speak she tells me why she is running after me.

"They just went to check on Catherine in her cell, she's gone! Alec and the others were attacked! Alec is fine but injured, the other two guard's aren't they are dead! They can't find her. The boys and Mary are fine, but Mary is nervous, she wants you. No one is allowed to leave the Castle so your ride will have to wait. The king is angry that she escaped."

My first thought was to get to Mary, I know she's afraid of Catherine and the power she has when she's not locked under guard in the tower, my second is where Francis is. He would be my first guess as to how she escaped.

"Where is Francis?"

"He is in the throne room, your father is questioning him relentlessly. He seems to think Francis is behind her escape."

We were walking back to Mary, and I was watching our surroundings. Part of me knew Catherine would focus on getting herself out of the Castle, but I also knew there was bound to still be some people loyal to her and would do anything she asked as she made her escape. I'm glad my father had the same thought I did, except Francis would have known Henry would suspect him, Francis is smart. I don't think he is behind this, but if Henry does, he is in grave danger. Henry hasn't been quite himself since the Vatican legitimized me, and gave him a solid way to get England in his grasp.

We made it to Mary's room and she was pacing. Lola and Greer were also here, and Owen was standing inside the door, and there were two more guard's outside her door. She looked like she didn't quite know how to feel about what had transpired this morning.

"Mary, are you alright?"

She turned to face me, joy and relief crossed her face, and then she crossed the room quickly and hugged Kenna.

"Thank you for finding him Kenna!" She let go of her and turned to me. "I was worried when they said you weren't in your room when they stopped to notify you this morning. I was worried she had gotten to you!" I opened my arms and she fell into them, taking a deep breath as if to reassure herself that I was real before continuing. "Francis is locked away with your father, he is furious. He was here earlier and he was angrier than I have ever seen him. He is incredibly upset that she managed to escape. He already questioned Nostradamus, but he had no idea Catherine was even gone, and is now working on Alec. Alec was stabbed, I have no idea how he survived but he did. The other five guard's outside her door are dead. How she made it through the rest of the castle no one knows, but Henry is determined to find her before she makes it out of France."

"Mary breath, it will be okay. She was more concerned with getting out then coming for you it seems. So for now you're safe, and until she is brought back I won't let anything happen to you. I am going to go see if I can get father to leave Francis alone and worry more about the search. I will come back as soon as I am done, I promise." She nods and steps back and I turn to face her new bodyguard, "No one besides these three ladies and myself is allowed in until I get back alright?" He nodded and then I turned to her and her ladies. "Stay here and you will all be safe. I am also going to check on my brothers, make sure they are okay. I will be back shortly." Mary moved towards me again and put her hands on either side of my face, "Please be careful, and bring Henry and Charles back here, we will try and keep their minds off of this for a time." I nodded and then kissed her quickly before leaving to go save Francis from father's wrath.

I entered the throne room to see my father yelling at Francis, he was very close to him and had his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Where is she? How did you get her out? Where is she headed! Tell me Francis or I will kill you! Stop lying and just tell me where she went!"

Before Francis could answer I spoke up. "Father, Francis had nothing to do with this. If he was he wouldn't be here, he would be with his mother. They are both too smart to believe he would be safe here if he stayed behind. Someone else got her out, but for now we need to focus on getting her back here before anyone finds out she is gone. How long has she been gone? Where have you already sent search parties?"

He rounded on me and for a moment I wondered if he would swing at me, he was seething. But he must have decided I spoke the truth and moved away from Francis. I took the time to actually look at my brother, and he was staring at me with wide eyes, he didn't think I would come to his aid, he really had lost all faith in me.

"I have sent parties to watch anyone boarding boats at any of the major port cities. I have also sent some of our fastest out on some of the closest paths away from here, toward Italy, but I have no idea where she will run!" Henry was pacing and angry, and I was thinking about how best to catch Catherine before she made it out of France.

"We will need to send out a lot of search parties, check every inn and any place to stay between here and the boarders. She may head a different direction before heading for Italy, knowing that is where you would look. She may also head elsewhere, but she would need to go somewhere she knows she has power. Right now her options are limited. I would search Paris, she may have gone to get revenge on mother there, but then mother should have already left the city…She could be heading for Calais as that is the only place in France we do not control, but then she hates the English… I would check both just to be safe." Father was staring at me, shocked I was so good at this, as if he forgot he trained me to be a hunter.

"Yes I believe you are correct Bash. I will go coordinate with the guards. I want you to go out with one of the groups as well, no go alone your better alone. You help the search along. You are our fastest rider. Catherine might be armed, one guard's body was missing its small knife. Take care." He swept out of the throne room and off to confer with the guards and I turned back to my brother.

"You better have had nothing to do with this Francis, because if you did we are both dead, regardless of what Father needs to solidify things with Mary and England."

"I had nothing to do with this Bash. I told her to accept this, to leave all the pain and deception behind and to try and be forgiving in the eyes of God! I told her she would lose me if she did something rash, and she went and betrayed me anyway." He looked like a lost puppy, and for a moment I saw the Francis I remembered from childhood, not the man he had become.

"Well we need to go make sure Charles and Henry are alright, and then Mary and her ladies are going to play with them in her chambers, take their minds off of all of this. You will make yourself look better to father if you are there to help bring Catherine back, so come with me and help the search, you can keep up, and you're quick as well." He was staring at me again, I had no idea what is going through his mind but he nodded and followed me out the door and towards the nursery.

"Bash, does Mary play with the boys often?" That is what is on his mind now, of all things?

"Yes, she has been visiting them every day since the mess with the Italian lord, and she went to see them directly after everything happened the day we were brought back. She tries to see them every day, give them something constant in their lives, something she knows it is hard to come by as a royal child." He looked stunned. He really had no idea she visited them "Did you not know that?"

"No I did not. I had no idea she was so attune to their needs."

"She knows loss, and she knows what it is like to be raised in a castle where things are difficult and where there is plots and factions running around, trying to change things all the time. She wanted the, to have as much of a normal childhood as possible. She is truly so good, and selfless." I spoke of her softly, and proudly without thinking about how much this revelation could hurt him until after I had already said what I had. I looked him in the eye, and he looked conflicted.

"How did you know she visited them then? How do you know about her childhood, she never spoke of it unless it was about something here, and even then, it was rare?"

"She told me a the day after the incident with the lord, and then after you left that night she told me she was going to check on them again, since they had missed her while she as gone, and told me she had seen them earlier, it is where she had come from before she found us fighting in the cell. She has been more open about her life since Catherine held a knife to her throat, she wanted someone to understand why she is the way she is, why she is so stubborn and headstrong."

"Oh, well okay then." I didn't know what to say after that so we continued in silence until we reached the nursery, and when Charles spotted us entering he ran to us.

"Where has mother gone Francis? Why did she run away? Father is angry with her now. I heard him shouting earlier!" Hid eyes were wide and round, staring at us like he thought we held all the answers to his universe and he trusted us to give the answers.

"I don't know where she has gone Charles, but I promise father isn't mad at you." Francis ruffled his hair gently and then I told him, "Gather some toys, you and Henry are going to go play with Mary and her ladies in Mary's room today. No lessons today." He beamed at the mention of Mary and then turned to gather a few toys he wanted to take and I bent down to pick Henry up from his spot on the floor and toss him slightly. He laughed and the frown on his little face was once more a smile and he was giggling. We lead the boys to Mary's room, and when we entered her room Charles drooped everything and ran towards Mary.

"Mary, will you tell us a story? Can we go outside and kick the ball again later? Can Henry and I really spend the whole day here?" Mary knelt in front of the rambling boy and laughed, she hadn't noticed Francis yet.

"Yes my excited young knight, you and your brother really get to stay with us all day. If you are good I will tell you another story before bed. I don't know if we can go outside until things settle, but if we can then we will go outside and picnic for lunch and then play on the lawn alright little knight?" He beamed at her like she hung the sun in the sky and then turned to retrieve the toys he had dropped in his rush to get to her. The ladies were staring at Francis, not having seen him since his return most likely, and Mary followed their line of sight as she stood and realized who else was in her room.

"Hello Francis, I see Bash rescued you from your father's wrath. We heard him shouting at guards a few moments ago, something about a search? He wanted any able bodied young man, the guard's at my door were replaced with older men a few moments before you arrived."

Francis was staring openly at her, not quite sure what to think about the interaction with our brother no doubt, and uncomfortable under the stares from her ladies. "Yes, he is sending out numerous search parties, Bash and are going to go out ourselves in a few moments."

She turned to look at me and I knew she would worry about our safety while out searching for Catherine. I put Henry down and he toddled over to Mary and grabbed ahold of her skirts, and the picture they painted in that moment was breathtaking. I don't think I was the only one who noticed, as I heard Francis' intake of breath. She looked like a perfect mother, her hand resting gently on Henry's little head, him clinging to her skirts and looking up at her like she meant the world to him, it was an image I was going to carry with me always.

"Don't worry Mary we will be fine. Stay here and enjoy the day with the boys. If we aren't back before dark, just take Owen and your guard's and take them back to the nursery. I don't know how long we will be gone, it depends on how long it takes to find her. Try not to worry, we will be alright." She nodded and then bent down to talk to Henry, and I turned to Francis.

"Let's go, we are losing ground quickly, and she could be anywhere. We must go find father and he will tell us where he wants us."

Her voice stopped me, the love and conviction ringing in every word. "Please, take care. Catherine is likely to get violent if she is caught." I knew what she was saying, that she couldn't say openly in front of my brothers, or Francis. She knew Catherine could wield a knife, and would be unafraid to use it. She wanted me to come back to her alive, and I would do everything in my power to assure that both Francis and I returned as soon as we could to put her worry to rest.

"Mary I will be fine, I will see you when I return." She nodded at me and I hoped she understood that I was telling her I loved her but couldn't say it out loud since neither one of us wanted to hurt Francis more than we already had.

Francis and I left her and our brothers and went off to fathers study to find out where he wanted us to search. He stopped me before we were all the way there though. He pulled me into an alcove and looked me dead in the eye.

"Answer me this one question and then we can go to father and go search for my mother. Was the only reason you did this whole thing to begin with to save me, or to get the chance to marry Mary?" I sighed, I knew we would have to have this conversation but did we really need to have it now?

"Yes Francis I did it to save you. Mary was in love with you, she wanted to save your life, and mine. That is what started all of this. Yes I had feelings for her before you left, but I never acted on them, not after that one kiss. I knew she was yours. I didn't realize how much I cared for her until after you were gone."

"Fine, let's go figure out where we are supposed to go to find my mother." He walked off before I could answer and I realized that he was upset at my unsaid message to Mary, he figured out what I wanted her to know. I don't think he liked that she was so worried about me either, but I don't have the time to worry about any of that now, we have to get out there and find Catherine before she gets out of France.

I followed and caught up with Francis and we entered father's office and he looked up from the map he was studying. "Bash, what is your brother doing here?"

"He is coming with me, to search for Catherine. Where do you want us to search?" He watched me for a moment and then turned to Francis. "You better be telling the truth, and you better not be helping your mother, and if any harm comes to Bash you will be my first suspect."

Francis gritted his teeth but said nothing, and I tried hard not to focus on how weird our situation had become.

"Bash I want you and Francis to head for Calais, see if she is anywhere along that route. If not head toward the Italian borders and search along there, I have guards along the Italian border but not you Bash, you're a hunter. You don't miss things. Now go."

I nodded and we headed for the stables, I was already thinking and planning on where to look, thinking about it from Catherine's point of view and trying to figure out where she would stop, who she would bribe, and how much she would bribe them with.

"My mother has plenty of money at her disposal, but not until she gets out of France. She had to leave most of it at the castle. She couldn't hand out any significant bribes. She only had the jewelry she was supposed to wear today, and it wasn't going to be given to her until early this morning, which means she had to wait at least that long."

He was right, she didn't have any money besides what those jewels could get her, and I don't believe it was enough to get her out of the country completely undetected. She would not be able to garner enough complete silence. We looked at each other and for a moment it was as if Mary had never come between us. We saddled up fast and were on the road before long. We didn't need words, we were the brothers that were in sync and didn't need words to communicate. We rode hard and fast through the village and out towards Calais and only stopped when we hit the first inn along the way.

We searched every inn and cottage in that village and the next and found nothing, no lead. No one remembers any travelers or anyone that seemed to be in a hurry. We swept through the country side and I was watching out for the smell of smoke and fire in case they were camping, not that I could imagine Catherine sleeping on the ground, or in a tent. We knew we should only sweep about three more villages and towns, she couldn't have gotten further than that in one day.

We were sweeping the last town, questioning everyone when a young girl stopped us. "There was a pretty blond lady here earlier! She stopped in daddy's shop! Gave him pretty stones for food!" Francis looked at me before stooping in front of the little girl. "Was her hair the same color as mine?" She nodded, "Can you take us to you fathers shop please?" She turned and began walking immediately, and we followed. "I don't know if this is a trick or not Bash. Mother is too smart to give the stone away so far from court, but not far enough to Calais and too smart to have someone see her, and not be told to keep quiet." I silently agreed but this is also the place she would start getting desperate, knowing the kings men would be behind her, and she had to know that King Henry would send me after her, I am the best and fastest he has, and I'm loyal to him, not Catherine so I can't be bought. "Let's just see what the man says okay?" He nods and we enter the shop behind the little girl, and once again I can't picture regal and proud Catherine in this place.

Francis stepped up to the man behind the counter and the man looked a bit afraid, we were two of the kings men, that much was obvious by the crest on the back of both the swords at our hips, and I knew this town had heard of my reputation because I had hunted a traitor to this town a year or so ago before Mary came back to court, and had captured him like it was nothing. My sword with the Lions head crest would give me away to everyman here, and if they had heard the rumors, I was now a man in power, and I felt conflicted. I was proud of the reputation as a good hunter, but I was also guilty for instilling such fear in this man's eyes.

"Your daughter told us that you traded food for a jewel, can we see this jewel, it may belong to the woman we are looking for." I stood slightly behind Francis and together we stared the man down until he nodded and turned to the counter behind him and bent to retrieve the bag with the jewel in it. "She traded it for a month's supply of food, and told me that I was not to show it to anyone, but I didn't know my daughter was here. I was going to go trade it for food we need ourselves. Please, don't take me away, my wife she's pregnant again and needs me here."

"If you cooperate we will leave your family and you alone. We are only interested in the woman." He nodded and dumped the jewel out onto the counter. Francis looked at for a moment and turned to me. "It is one of hers. Came out of the earrings. Not the bigger stones from the necklace. She can't be too far, not with only food, she didn't take a horse, unless she traded for one here, but I doubt it, mother was never a fan of ridding, and not a fan of the animals either." I nodded and we turned back to the man, and thanked him. Francis paid him for his troubles and we asked him which way she was headed. He pointed toward the trees. "The lady came maybe only two hours ago, she knew it was too late to travel, didn't want to know the way to the inn though. Reckon she planned to sleep in them trees before leaving again in the morning." We nodded and headed for the tree line.

"Francis, she may have a knife, one of the guards was missing one. She might not be alone either. And she may not listen to you and come back peacefully. Are you ready for that?" I was being honest. I needed to know where his head was before we went into the forest. It wasn't the blood wood, so I wasn't worried about pagans, but there could still be bandits, and I was being honest with him that his mother might not be alone, she could have paid someone to get her help once she made it out. "I'm ready for anything Bash, now let's go."

We tied our horses up at the edge and paid a small boy to watch them for us, and entered the trees cautiously. We needed to stay quiet and together because it was now getting darker and we needed to bring her back alive. Henry wanted his spectacle of her and would be displeased if she was injured or dead when we brought her back. I began looking for signs to track and noticed two sets of boot prints headed towards the ridge and nodded to Francis, pointing in that direction. We followed the faint prints until we got close enough to see the ridge, and I saw smoke from a fire, and it wasn't a small one. I hissed out a quiet curse. "Dammint! She's paid of a group of bandits that is why she was not careful in the village, she feels safe under their protection!" Francis looked at me to make the decision. I thought about how to handle this for a minute. "Let me get close enough to see how many we are up against, then when I signal you can join me, and we can draw them out, but we have to make sure no one hurts her, father will be furious if she is injured or dead before he gets his spectacle." He nodded and I slipped further towards the ridge and the fire, as quietly as possible. I sucked in a deep breath, there were 10 men around the fire eating and Catherine was sitting a little further away with one of the three other women in camp. I know bandits teach their women to fight so that was thirteen people, plus a very dangerous Catherine, this would not be easy. I made my way back to my brother and whispered, "Thirteen, three women, ten men, and your mother. This is not going to be an easy fight brother. I need to know you have my back." I looked him square in the eyes, knowing I could read them if he was anything but honest.

"You have my back Bash, I have yours. I may be angry with you, but I don't want you to die, not to mention father and Mary would both kill me themselves if anything happened to you. No I have your back, no matter what has happened between us." I nodded at him, he was honest and then decided on a plan. "We get as close as we can to the clearing without drawing attention to ourselves, and then we need to be quick and get rid of as many of them as possible, alright? And we need to watch and make sure that Catherine is not going to run." He nodded and drew his sword as did I, then we headed for the nest of bandits. I thought of Mary briefly, the image of her with my brother and her kissing me by Isobel's grave flashing in my mind and I shot a quick prayer to God that I would be back at her side in time for our wedding, uninjured and of course alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Bash POV~

We made our way to the edge of the camp quietly and I signaled for Francis to head left, take out the people closest to his mother, hopping that if she saw him she would be more hesitant about hurting her captors, and knowing she would not hesitate to kill me if I got close enough. That left me ten men to contend with, and all while hopping Francis can stay alive and keep his mother from lodging a knife in my back. We broke out into the clearing directly across from each other, and the bandits quickly abandoned their food and made their way to us, and then the battle began.

Francis POV~

Bash and I stepped into the light, and the blood was pumping in my heart and I was running on adrenaline. I was no stranger to killing anymore, and I tried hard not to think about the fact that Bash was signaling me towards the three armed women. I knew he wanted me to be the closest to my mother in hopes that she would not kill me, and in hope that I could keep her from killing him while he dealt with the others, but I had a plan. I was going to get rid of the women and then take mothers knife and help Bash. I knew I would be a dead man if anything happened to Bash, if my father didn't kill me, Mary would. She was in love with him now, maybe not as much as she loved me, but enough that she would be upset if she lost him. I didn't want to lose him either. He was still my brother, no matter what had come between us recently.

I managed to surprise the first one, she dropped quickly after we stepped into the light, and I saw that Bash had managed to get rid of the first two before I was faced with two other women, and my mother's shocked face. I fought hard, they were well trained but they weren't a prince. I made it to my mother who was still shocked at seeing me. "Mother give me the knife I know you have and I will be nice about this later, don't and I will be as unpleasant as my father can be." I had no time to be nice, I was trying to keep an eye on Bash, and saw two men head towards me. "Mother! Now!" She placed the knife in my hand and I threw it at one man and cut the other down quickly. I grabbed mother, tied her to a tree quickly but tightly so she couldn't run and went to my brother's aide. He had dropped two more and was stuck in a sword fight with the others. I jumped to his defense in time to keep a man from nicking his arm and we fought back to back, similar to the time we dealt with Tomas, except he wasn't injured and he was in full battle mode. I kept swinging and hoping that this would all be over and we could start our journey back and I could prove to my father that I was loyal to him, not my mother and her schemes.

Bash POV~

I had managed to keep the men close to me by proving to be a bigger threat, a better fighter, in hopes of keeping them off my brother while he dealt with the women and his mother. I caught a glimpse of him flinging a knife at one of the two I couldn't distract and saw him make quick work of the other and then unceremoniously tie his own mother to a tree so she couldn't run. He then ran towards me and we were fighting side by side. I saw a man pull a knife rom his hip and rounded on him, keeping him from lodging it into my brother and I heard a grunt as another man fell directly behind me, and I prayed it wasn't Francis. We had three more men and they were the strongest of the bunch, and fierce. I heard another grunt and I knew Francis had to be alive or I would have been dead and as I danced with the man I was fighting I saw the biggest man and my brother locked in a battle the other had been the one on to fall behind me. I felt the sword nick me in the shoulder, but the adrenaline kept it from hurting and I managed to hit him hard in the sword arm and after that I dropped him and faced the last man, still dancing around my brother. Together he was no match for two men trained by our ruthless father, and soon we were both panting and he was dead. Francis was bleeding from where one had managed to hit him in the nose, and my shoulder was bleeding but we were alive. We rounded on the tree where he had tied Catherine up and she was staring at Francis like she didn't know who he was.

Francis walked to her and untied her but kept a hand on her and led her back to me. "Mother how could you be so stupid! These men could have easily killed you for the jewels you are carrying! How did you get out of the tower? You better tell me, I will be nicer than father, and certainly nicer than Bash here because I know he is as angry with you as I am for holding a knife to Mary's neck!" She looked at him with disgust, "She chooses him and you still love her? After everything she had put you through, after what they did, you still love them? How?" He looked her dead in the eye, "Bash has always been my brother mother, no matter what you thought of him, and he has been a good brother at that. I have begun to forgive him for what he has done, and I have already forgiven Mary because yes I love her, even after everything. Now tell us how you escaped the Castle, and then we will take you back to face a very angry father. He threatened to kill me this morning mother, he thought I helped you and threatened me! Did you think about that before you made your run for freedom?" I was staring at Francis, I had never seen him this way with his mother before, he rarely stood up to her, or raised his voice at her antics. I was also still reeling from the fact he had begun to forgive me for Mary, for the legitimization, everything.

Catherine glared at me, as I was the root of all of her recent problems, before answering her son's questions. "I paid a guard to bring me the jewels and then he helped me out of the castle. When we got to the gates he stayed behind so as to be unrecognized as missing and I made my way to the road alone. I had been informed by a spy of mine that there was a nest of Bandits here so I came here to buy their protection and food, and then we were going to circle back and head towards Italy. I was going to seek refuge with my family. I didn't think your father would let his new heir out of the castle, but I should have known he would send Bash, he is the best your father has, and is loyal to a fault." She looked at me with hate and I knew she would love a chance to kill me. "Francis make sure she has no more weapons on her, then let's get out of here and go home." I turned to Catherine, "Your youngest children are with Mary, and this time, you will not get a goodbye. I doubt father will let you live long after we get back. Most of court knows you ran so they will be there to see you brought back and that will be a spectacle enough for him. The guard who helped you will also be punished."

Francis checked her for more weapons and when he found none we made our way out of the forest and back to the horses. We thanked the young boy for watching them, paid him and then Francis put Catherine on his horse before swinging up behind her. I swung up onto my own horse and we turned back towards the castle in silence, my body weary and my shoulder was still bleeding slightly, I looked at Francis to assess his injuries and his eye was beginning to bruise but the blood had stopped flowing from his nose, so we were both well enough to make it back tonight, good, I wanted to see Mary and hold her close.

It was early morning by the time we made it back to the castle, and once we got close enough a guard spotted us and went ahead to tell the King and Mary we had found her. We stopped at the stables and I told the boy to wipe the horses down well and feed them well before Francis and I made our way to the throne room with Catherine. Everyone was there by the time we made it inside and I caught sight of Mary standing off to one side of the dais my father was pacing upon, surrounded by her ladies and Owen standing vigilantly behind her. I know I must look awful, I had a black eye from one of the hits I had taken and my ribs were sore, as well as the dried blood at my shoulder on the right side. But her eyes were shinning and I knew she was glad to see I was home.

Father stepped down to us when we lead Catherine all the way to the steps and pulled her from Francis' grasp barking at two guards. "Hold her while I figure out where she went and how." He then rounded on us. "Bash, tell me where you found her and how she did this, quickly."

"We followed the rode to Calais and at the fourth small town about 5 hours horse ride from here we heard about a woman fitting her description who had traded a jewel for food. The store owner had no idea who she was and so we left him be when he told us where she went. She had heard of a group of Bandits near that village and paid them to help get her to the border and into Italy. She didn't expect you to allow me to join the search, and she didn't expect Francis either. We tracked her through the forest to the bandit camp, and we brought her back. She got out of the tower buy paying off the guard that brought her the jewelry in the first place." Father looked at me and Francis with something akin to pride before asking what I could see written on Mary's face. "How many men were in the camp?" Francis joined the conversation, "Ten men, three women all trained. I took the women as they were closest to mother, and we didn't want her to get a chance to throw the knife she had stolen at Bash. He distracted the others and together we took care of them and then brought mother back here." Father nodded and then rounded on Catherine.

"You have defied me one to many times Catherine. I will not give you another nights rest on this earth! Tonight at sunset you will face the executioner! As will the guard who helped you!" He turned back to me and Francis and told us to go get ourselves checked and then stormed out of the throne room as Catherine was lead back to her tower.

Mary was at our side in an instant, her hand gently cupping my chin as she assessed my face and shoulder with worry. "Are you alright? How bad is your shoulder? Oh I am so glad you are both back and alive!" She looked at Francis before I could answer and gently touched his face, "I am sorry, I know how hard it must have been for you to track down your own mother like a common criminal." He just nodded, shocked at the attention and she turned back to me. "Bash your shoulder is still bleeding, let's get you to Nostradamus." She tugged my other arm in the direction of the doors and I followed willingly. I wasn't worried about the affection she had just showed my brother, it was nothing compared to the kiss she gave me after we rounded a few corners. I pulled her close the minuet she stopped and she tipped her head back and I kissed her, loving the feel of her pressed against me after a long day and night away from her.

"I missed you." It was the first thing I said after we pulled apart. She touched my cheek and I continued. "Before we went into that camp I pictured you, the way I left you, Henry clinging to your skirts, your hand on his head. God Mary you looked so perfect, like a mother. I pictured that and remembered the kiss beside Isobel's grave and you holding her baby for the first time and I prayed that I would be okay so that I could keep my promise and come back here to you." Her eyes were shinning and I loved the look in her eye as she said, "When you didn't come back last night I worried something had happened. I worried all night until Owen told me this morning that you had Catherine and were coming up the Kings Road. I was still worried until I saw you. I love you Bash, I was scared of losing you to." She said it, out loud. The full three words, no guilt in her eyes, and not buried in another sentence, just the three words. "I love you to Mary. I promise I will always do my best to come home to you." We kissed again, soft and sweet, before she pulled away and dragged me to Nostradamus.

When we entered his room, I saw that Francis was already here, getting something for the pain in his head after the hit, and Alec laying in the bed I had recovered in. "Alec, how are you?"

"I'm alright Bash, just a stab wound. I will be alright shortly." I nodded at him and then Mary led me to the other stool next to my brother and Nostradamus began checking the cut.

"It isn't deep, just long and the ride was the reason it didn't stop bleeding on its own. I will cover it and then you should be fine. Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head, "Just some bruised ribs and the black eye, but thank you." He patched me up and then all three of us stood to leave. We were all quite until I asked Mary how the boys were yesterday.

"They were alright until you didn't come home. They worried, about you and their mother. They know they won't get to say goodbye this time though. Henry could be heard yelling at servants all day yesterday so they put two and two together. We played in the garden for a while before coming back inside and Charles informed me that I was better at playing ball then you," she laughed and poked my side gently and I smiled as well, knowing she and her ladies were not afraid to play and run. She turned to Francis, "Henry asked for both of you last night, Charles did as well. He was worried he wouldn't get you back again, and didn't want to lose you so soon after you got back." He nodded at her and then met my eyes, "Let's go see them now then, assure them that we are alright, before your mother gets here this afternoon. She is supposed to be arriving sometime today. Father will probably push your wedding back a day though, just to get everything with my mother squared away." We both nodded and I turned to Mary, "I'll come see you later and we can go on our ride we missed if that is alright with you?"

"No, you will rest, you haven't slept in a day Bash, you need to let your body rest and heal." I rolled my eyes, not used to anyone telling me to do things that wasn't my mother. "Oh alright." She stopped us and Francis kept walking, "You can rest in my room if you would like, the couch could use the company." She laughed lightly and I loved the sound, and the happy and content look on her face.

"I like the sound of that, I will be back shortly." We were almost to her rooms so I left her and continued down the same path Francis had taken to the nursery. He was waiting for me a few turns ahead, and pushed off the wall when I caught up to him.

"Just wanted them to see us together, so they didn't have to worry. And Bash? I meant it. I'm working on forgiving you. I don't want to hate you anymore."

I nodded and we entered the nursery together. The boys were getting lessons but they were interrupted as soon as we were noticed. Henry and Charles rushed toward Francis and I and we both knelt to hug them as they ran towards us. Charles was in my arms in a flash, and Henry had gone to Francis first. I hugged him and ruffled his hair before he left me to go to Francis, and Henry came to me. I hugged him, but he surprised me when his arms went around my neck and wouldn't let go. I picked him up, ignoring the pain in my ribs and he whispered, "Momma okay?"

I ruffled his hair sadly, "Yes Henry momma is okay." Charles had asked the same of Francis and gotten the same response. Charles then noticed our injuries.

"What happened?"

"That is a story for later, you two need to get back to your lessons." The governess had stepped in and we both released our brothers, I put Henry down and we left promising to tell Charles the story tonight. We walked together for a quiet moment before splitting up and I made my way back to Mary's chambers and nodded at Owen before I knocked lightly and walked in. She was talking quietly with Lola.

"Really Lola, I'm okay now that she's back in the tower. She has less of a chance at wielding her power, especially now. Besides Bash is back. He won't let her hurt me. I'm safe so long as he is around."

I swelled with pride when I heard her words, she trusted me to take care of her and I always would do exactly that. I cleared my throat and both of the ladies jumped. "Sorry to disturb you, but I was told to come here and rest, I'm following orders ma'am." I winked at Mary and they both laughed, and stood. "It is good to see you are okay Bash," Lola smiled as she walked by on her way to the door and Mary was still standing by the window seat they had vacated. I went to her after thanking Lola and she stepped into my arms easily.

"How excited were they to see you both?" I smiled down at her, breathing in her scent, and buried my nose in her hair before I answered. "Very excited, but the governess told them the story would have to wait until later, they had lessons to finish."

"Good, you need rest. You have been on your feet since early yesterday." She said it in a caring voce, and led us to the couch, but she sat so I sat next to her.

"Bash, did you mean what you said earlier? That I looked like a perfect mother?" She looked at me and I smiled softly, remembering all the times I had seen her with my brothers and with Isobel's baby. "Yes Mary. You're a natural with children. My brothers adore you and that image of you with little Henry is what got me through last night, I wanted so badly to come back to you and have a chance to see you that way with our own child." She kissed me, and I held her close, I had meant every word. I wanted the chance to be a parent with her and I wanted the chance to see her with our own children. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments after we pulled apart, her head resting on my shoulder, before she told me to lie down and rest for a while and that she would wake me up when my mother got here later today. I laid down, feeling the exhaustion hit me and I was asleep before I could feel the soft kiss placed on my forehead and a blanket being placed over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bash POV~

I woke up to Mary shaking my uninjured shoulder gently. "Bash, your mother is arriving soon, your father wants us there to greet her." Her soft smile was the first thing I comprehended and then her words registered and she leaned back so I could sit up. I ran a hand through my hair and then meet her eyes and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours, you slept through the page knocking on the door a moment ago. Now let's go greet your mother." She stood and held out a hand, which I took and then thought about what I was wearing, and covered in blood and mud from recent events.

"Hold on, I am going to change so that I don't greet my mother covered in dirt and blood. I will meet you at the top of the stairs, I promise." I kissed her forehead and then used the secret passageway to get from her room to mine so that no one knew I had been with her. I quickly ran a cloth over my face and got rid of the blood and then changed, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, and then I hurried to get to the stairs so that Mary and I could walk out behind my father and I could greet my mother who I haven't seen in months.

"You really did mean quickly." She was laughing and I joined in and we linked arms and headed down the stairs when father got to the bottom. As we moved out into the sun I blinked and then saw my mother's carriage come to a stop close to where Mary's had all those months ago.

 _You and Francis talk as if I am a thirsty man and she is a cool drink of water._

 _Are we wrong? The only reason he warns you away is because there is a thirst in her as well, for you._

 _You can't want her, even in secret, even in your heart. Francis will see it. No one is worth dying for._

I hear her words echoing around me as I watch her step down from the carriage, and all I can think now is mother was right. Mary did want me as I wanted her, and that want, that need to be close to her had only gotten worse since that conversation. Since the nights we had spent together that week on the run, and since I caught a glimpse of her body under her soaked dress the night we were caught.

But look where Mary has gotten us now. My mother is returned to court to be its next queen, her son, Henry's oldest is the Dauphin of France and set to marry a Queen. How far we have come indeed.

Mother swept up the carpet towards Henry and kissed his cheek when she was close enough to him and they shared a few words and a kiss, and I marveled at how even after time away, she still had a hold on my father.

Father turned and offered her his arm and they came toward us, and mother dropped fathers arm and cupped my chin when she got close enough and then surprised me with something she hadn't done since I was a child, she pulled me close and hugged me.

"Oh Bash, I have missed you!" She whispered it in my ear and then, "I love you Bash, you know I do. I'm sorry for everything that has happened, but I can't believe where we are now." She was quite, I was the only one who could hear. I smiled at her train of thought and held her close.

"I missed you to mother." I turned slightly and Mary stepped forward to greet her, for the first time actually since they have never spoken before.

"Mother, my fiancée, Mary Queen of Scotland. Mary this is my mother, Diane de Poitiers." Mary smiled lightly and held out a hand which my mother took, "Bash has told me so much about you, and it is nice to finally meet you." During our rides when we talked of childhood I had told her stories of my mother and the things we had done together and seen together here at court and in Paris hen we visited her family.

"Likewise your grace," my mother bowed slightly and Mary just smiled and then we all went into the castle. Francis was at my side after mother took fathers arm and he led her upstairs.

"How is your mother?" He looked genuine, and I remember the times he and I used to go to my mother for toys, since Catherine never had time for us as children, and didn't like Francis spending time with me.

"She is well, happy to be home." He nodded, patted my good shoulder and we all made our way to the throne room.

"There will be a ball tonight, to welcome my bride home! There will be dancing and joy, and at midnight, Catherine will meet her maker." Father turned to my mother and led her to the dais, a place she had never once stood, until today, and again I couldn't help but baffle at how far we had come.

Mary's ladies were at her side, tugging her towards her rooms to prepare her for tonight, and I laughed as I watched them go, smiling at Mary who smiled back before being whisked away.

"I was correct in my guess that she had a thirst for you as well. Congratulations Bash, I can tell you are truly happy now, there is less of the flirty stoic court mask, and more joy in your eyes." Mother put her hand on my arm and we started to walk, "Yes well Mary is wonderful, and I never thought it would get this far. I never allowed myself to much hope that I would be legitimized until father told me he had news from the Vatican." We walked the halls, towards her old rooms and she smiled at me. "I can't help but marvel at how far we have come. All thanks to the girl I warned you to stay away from, and hours later you ran away with her, starting all of this. I don't know why, but I do know we owe both our lives to her."

I stopped her and I looked her dead in the eyes. "No more schemes mother okay? I want to go back to how we used to be, before this whole mess began. I don't want you to end up like Catherine, you and father have a chance to wash away Catherine's hate and start over, make court a happier place, please try to stop the schemes and lies, and don't go behind his back, he will kill you if you do that again." She promised and then I led her the rest of the way to her rooms before heading for my own, wondering if I would get to see Mary and her ladies dance again, the way they had when she first arrived at court.

I remember that night, remembered the feeling of watching her be so happy, so free even after whatever Francis had done to upset her before Sterling ran into the blood wood. Watching her spin and dance and laugh with her ladies, the laughter it had brought to court, it was amazing. She had been beautiful, her black dress flaring out as she spun in circles, her ladies circling around her, the look of wonder and the joy in her eyes when her eyes met mine. I remember the struggle to keep the mask in place, and remember failing, and smiling slightly before she looked away, and up at the feathers falling around her. I had seen her at balls and parties since then, but she had never been as happy as she had been that night, and I was determined to change that. I wanted her to be happy from now on.

Mary POV~

I laughed with my ladies and Kenna cheekily told me they were going to make me beautiful and then we were going to stun court, much like we had done that first night here.

"Mary what color gown? Black or gold? Those make your hair shine the best. Ohh or white!" I thought about it and I remembered the look in Bash's eyes whenever I wore black, or red. "How about a red dress?" They all agreed and pulled out one of my favorites, a red gown that hugged my waist and didn't flare out just had sheer red lace falling over black fabric down to the floor. It had the lacing in the back so there was no need for a corset and I decided to leave my hair down, loose around my shoulders. I choose the crown that had the red stones in it to accent my outfit and I was ready.

The girls got ready with me and I appraised them all for their choices. Greer had gone with white since she was trying to hold onto her suitor, and her blond locks shone against the white of the dress and she put some impressive jewelry on to help her impress, not that she need the help. Lola had gone with a red dress, similar to mine but it had more of a flare waist and fell in shimmery waves to the floor, the skirt accented with black, her hair down as well but pinned back behind the small band in her hair. Kenna put on a white dress similar to Greer, but hers was curve hugging and her hair was half up half down and she chose pretty jewels to bring out the color of her eyes and her tan skin. They all looked amazing, and I knew we would impress tonight. We spent the next hour laughing and putting makeup on before heading for the throne room, where the party was to take place, and waited to be announced. I was nervous as to what Bash would think, and well aware that Francis would be here and he still had feelings for me. I had feelings for him as well, but they were nothing compared to what I felt with Bash. I just hoped this night went well.

Bash POV~

I was already inside the throne room, the party in full swing. My mother and I had arrived together, upon a request from my father, and he had immediately come to take her from me and lead her to the dance floor as soon as we walked in. Catherine was under guard on the dais and made a face when Henry led my mother out on to the dance floor, the same face she had made when I was the one announced as the Dauphin. I spotted Francis and made my way to him, since Mary and her ladies had yet to arrive.

"Brother, how are you? The nose looks better, but we must be a sight, what with our matching black eyes." He laughed and we spent the next few minutes talking until we heard the announcer announce Mary and her ladies. The whole court turned to watch their entry with interest, and each of her ladies was announced before she was, and I was waiting impatiently to see her, as I hadn't been able to see her all afternoon.

When she appeared between the doors my breath caught in my throat. She was a vision in red and her dark hair shone against the red color of her dress, and her dress was tight fitting, hugging her beautiful body. She was swarmed with nobles the minuet she entered, and I made my way to her, not wanting anyone but myself to get the first dance with her. I was not the only one mesmerized by her, before I move to go to her I caught sight of Francis staring at her and I knew he still loved her, but he was staring at her like he had never seen her before and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. But I shook those thoughts away and went to sweep my fiancée of her feet.

"Excuse me your grace, but I couldn't help but notice yours was the prettiest smile in the room. May I have this dance?" She turned to smile at me and I was blown away by the woman before me. "I suppose I could be so inclined to dance with you my lord, but first I have a request." I cocked my head to the side and motioned for her to continue. "What do you think of the dress?" Her smile was wicked and I knew in that moment she had chosen red because she knew I loved the color on her. I played her game, a slight smirk on my face as I replied, "Well your grace, the dress is lovely, but it had nothing on the woman wearing it. Her beauty is stunning." She blushed lightly and I smiled in victory before once more offering her my hand. She took it and then I led her to the dance floor, stuck in the world that contained only the two of us. The music slowed as we got to the floor, so we matched it and waltzed slowly, my hand holding her waist close.

Francis POV~

I had watched Mary and her ladies enter, every lady as lovely as the last, but none stood out more than she did. Her pale skin was glowing in the red dress and her hair shining. I saw Bash tense next to me, and in moments he was making his way to her side. He had looked at Mary like she hung the moon or something, like he couldn't believe she was real. I was in silent agreement with that thought. All I could do was stare, and feel the knife in my heart twist as they bantered back and forth quietly before she took his hand and they went to dance.

He spun her once as they reached the dance floor before the music slowed and he pulled her close and led her around the dance floor in a waltz. They were a stunning pair, I give them that. Bash and his dark looks fit well with hers, and together they looked wild and graceful, her hair swinging around her shoulders and his naturally messy locks hanging in his eyes. They looked like they belonged together, and that hurt. She had been mine once, but I had lost.

He lead her around the floor, his hand keeping her close and they seemed to be having a whispered conversation, and then as the music swelled he spun her away from his body and then pulled her back to him, she spun effortlessly and it reminded me of her first night here, the easy way her and her ladies had commandeered the dance floor, her spinning in the middle of them without a care in the world what others were thinking.

Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and they looked happy. I had never seen my brother dance before, I knew he could, we had learned together, but this was the first time I had seen him willingly partake in the dancing, and I knew it was because of the pull he felt towards Mary, I felt it to, but was no longer free to act on it like he was.

Bash POV~

I spun her around and she came back into my arms laughing. I felt the eyes of court watching us, but for the first time I didn't mind the stares. They were easy to forget when I looked down at the girl in my arms. As the music ended we all stopped and clapped and then Henry stepped up onto the dais and made a toast to everyone's good health. Then signaled for the music to begin again, and as it did, before anyone could take to the dance floor, Greer, Kenna and Lola were pulling Mary out onto the floor, and dancing much as they had the first night they had graced court. Many of the others didn't wait to join them, and the hall was filled with laughter. I saw Catherine's scowl and her eyes never left Mary, but Mary was laughing and spinning and then re-joined the girls skipping and twirling, each of her ladies taking a turn in the middle of the circle, before Greer pushed Mary back into their center and they began to chant and dance around her.

"Long live Mary! The Fair Queen of us young Scots!" They chanted over and over laughing and Mary was blushing at the attention, and much like they had that first night, her eyes found mine. This time, I didn't fight the smile and she smiled back. Then Kenna grinned mischievously and pulled me onto the floor as the dance ended and led me to Mary, who was out of breath but laughing none the less. Kenna had brought Mary and me to the center of the floor and we held the full attention of everyone in the room, Francis especially.

"Everyone is staring." She whispered it, her eyes darting around. I took her hand, "Does anyone else really matter? You're beautiful Mary so of course they are staring. And my mother and I are upheaving the norm of court so yes we are center of their small world, but Mary you're the center of mine and I want you to enjoy this night. So close your eyes, forget everyone else and dance with me. I'll take care of you." She smiled and closed her eyes, and that was the only answer I needed. I took her hand and she opened her big brown eyes and we started to dance again, still in the center of the room, but we were far away in our own little world.

Francis POV~

I watched my brother be led to the center of the floor, Mary at his side, laughing and out of breath from that dance. They turned to face each other and conversed for a moment until Mary closed her eyes and took Bash's out stretched hand, and they began to dance, but their eyes never left each other's. The knife had been twisted so many times tonight, and this was painful to watch. I contemplated stepping up and asking her to dance, but I didn't know what her response would be, or what Bash's response would be, so I stayed put until he finally led her off the dance floor three songs later.

"Still upheaving court with your ladies I see." Mary turned to me and smiled, "Well when Kenna and Greer get an idea into their heads you just best go along with it because they are stubborn." She was still in his arms, since he had an arm around her waist and she had stepped back into his chest and leaned against him for a minute, "and they sure do know how to tire me out. So do you." She elbowed Bash and he laughed, his eyes were shinning and I could see the love in them.

"Well if I remember correctly, you are just as stubborn my lady, and often quite more so than your ladies." She laughed, "Yes well growing up the way I did, it makes sense. Bash, would get me some wine please? I think I'm going to stand here for a few moments and just observe." She had tilted her head slightly up to look him in the eye and he smiled, kissed her forehead and walked away, no comment to me at all. He was confident in their love I guess.

"How are you enjoying your night Mary?"

"Oh it has been wonderful. The dancing and laughter is always better than the murder attempts and arguing." Her laughter was soft and she faced me directly for the first time all night, "I know this must be hard, seeing your mother like this and your father parading Diane in front of her, I'm sorry. And Bash and I probably aren't helping." At least she knew this was hurting. It would be worse if she ignored it.

"Well my mother finally angered father enough to make him do what he has been threating for years, Diane is an added bonus for him. Mother always did say he loved her first, and hence Bash."

"What about Bash?" He had returned, handing Mary a goblet and she had stepped back into his embrace without even thinking, like it was second nature. Once again the knife twisted, because she had never been that at ease with me.

"Nothing just talking about your mother and the King." He looked down at her before finding his mother on father's arm in the crowd.

"Yes well, mother is happy, Father the King is happy, so should the rest of court. I know tonight is hard for you though Francis, and I am sorry. I never wanted you and the boys to lose their mother."

I just nodded and accepted his apology before deciding I didn't want to see any more. It was nearly time for mother's execution and I couldn't stomach anymore pain tonight so I bid them good night and went back to my new chambers alone.

Bash POV~

I watched my brother leave, the pain evident on his face, and felt guilty. I had flaunted Mary in front of him and we had been so close lately that her leaning into my embrace was second nature, I didn't think about what it might be like for him, but he was not rude about it so I'm hoping he has truly forgiven her. It was almost midnight, which meant Catherine has only minutes left. I turned to look at her and she was staring out over court, looking far away.

"I don't really want to see this, I think I'm going to take Owen and retire for the night. Thank you for an amazing night Bash, I will see you tomorrow for our ride. And then we have a wedding to attend."

I turned back to her and offered her my arm to escort her until we found Owen. When we found her bodyguard I let her go, kissing her forehead and watched her leave the room, seeming to take all the light with her. Lola, Kenna and Greer were spread out through the ballroom, each in their own conversation with a possible suitor and I caught a glimpse of my father twirling mother on the dance floor. She looked happier than she has been since I was young. It must feel like a reward for the things she has been through over the last years at Catherine's hand, to be here on fathers arm, his soon to be bride.

When the dance ended and the clock struck midnight, Father stepped forward and waved Catherine forward. She did not stumble and she refused to meet fathers eyes, just continued to stare. She was stopped in front of the block and I turned my head, not wanting to watch this bloodshed. I heard her kneel, heard the last words she spoke, "Tell my boys I love them." Then I heard the axe, and the whispers that meant she was gone, and I waited until I knew the head would be picked up, and her body carried out before facing the front.

"Sebastian come forward." Father called me to the front. I stepped onto the dais with him and he turned me to face the crowd. "Tomorrow we see my son wed the future queen of France and god willing England! We see one queen out only to welcome two more into our family! Tomorrow we will celebrate again! To Diane and Mary, the Queen and future queen!" He raised his glass as did everyone else and then the party continued, but I decided I had had enough. I found father and mother and bade them goodnight.

As I walked back to my rooms I thought about what tomorrow would bring. There was to be a state wedding, and the Consummation ceremony, but then Mary would be my wife. We could start our lives together, and our biggest threat just left to meet her maker. I felt my luck finally turning up. I had the woman of my dreams, my father and mother were happy, and everyone was safe. Tomorrow I would become a king, and Mary would have finally solidified the treaty she has been here to solidify for almost a year.

In a month Mary and I would be leaving to go to Scotland, to my coronation. To a land torn apart in civil war, that Mary needed the strength of France to help her put down. She needed to solidify her own crown before reaching for any others, and that was our plan. We were going to have to find a way to delay my father if the English queen dies before Mary is ready, if she is ever ready. Like I told her, I wouldn't pressure her to do anything she didn't want to and I didn't care about England, I was only interested in claiming her, and after tomorrow she is my _wife_! Part of me never thought it would actually get this far, but it did. I was a legitimate child now, the Dauphin and engaged to a Queen. The woman I have been falling in love with for a year. How very unexpected.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Bash POV~

Dream:

 _We were standing by Isobel's grave, Mary had just asked what the tradition was. I pulled my knife, cut my hand to let the blood flow and then explained that pagans give thanks with what is most vital to us. She seemed to think for a moment and then she did exactly as I had, letting out a hiss of pain when she cut herself. I wanted to kiss her, I haven't kissed her since that day by the lake, and since then I have become the acting Regent, I'm engaged to her, and I have seen flashes of her body since that night in the inn._

 _I tell her I never wanted a crown but that I will learn to wear it, and that I am not Francis. I won't be duty bound to some throne or country, I will be duty bound to her, as she will be my family. She let out a sigh before kissing me, and the next few moments are fuzzy, I'm lost in that kiss._

I woke up suddenly, wondering why I had remembered that moment in my dreams and then realized it was probably because I am getting married today. I will be King of Scotland the next time I lay down to sleep. Tonight I share Mary's bed, and tomorrow we begin to prepare for our journey to Scotland and my coronation.

I swing myself out of bed, planning on enjoying the next few hours with her before she is whisked away to prepare for the ceremony tonight. I am thrilled that I finally will get the chance to prove to her that I love her, and show her how much. I want to show what her she has meant to me since that day by the lake. The first time we kissed, and the moment I realized I would do anything to take her pain away.

 _Do you think I am overreacting? Am I boring you?_

 _No… It's unfathomable._

 _What is?_

 _Francis has you. Why would he ever look elsewhere?_

The look of shock was one of the looks I remember most from that day. She seemed shocked that someone valued her and found it unfathomable that the man that had her was looking elsewhere. That was one of the first days in my life I ever truly resented Francis. He had this beautiful girl falling for him, and he breaks her heart and her spirit by going back to a girl he ruined after her marriage plans fell apart. It was one of the first times I wished I wasn't the bastard son, so that I could have a chance to show her how wonderful she really was, and how she deserved to be treated. It was the first time I felt her lips on mine, and I saw the way she looked at me in that moment, not only in shock but something else, deep in her heart, and then she kissed me and I was transported to our own little world, a place of just her and me.

Now I have the chance to have that every day. I know it won't be easy, and that I have a lot to learn, but I will learn, and I will be by her side. I won't let France push Scotland aside, and I won't let my father force Mary to do things she doesn't want to or isn't ready to. Tonight I get to promise to make her happy for the rest of our lives, and I couldn't wait to start my life with her. I went to meet her now, planning on starting to keep that promise now.

I was already in the stables brushing down my black stallion when she snuck up behind me, or tried to. I heard her coming, the instincts of a hunter are hard to trick, and in the last moment before she reached me I turned and pulled her into my chest and listened to her laugh.

"Couldn't surprise you huh?"

"Sorry my dear, but no. I have very good ears."

Mary laughed and her beautiful brown eyes were shinning as they met mine and she leaned forward at the same time I did, our lips met in a soft, sweet kiss, a kiss of joy and happiness and I felt invincible in her presence, like I could do anything. When she pulled away from me she asked, "Do you think that we could stop by the lake on our way back this morning?"

"Of course, but why the lake?"

"Because the lake is the first place we kissed, and it was the first of many times you made me feel special, even when so many others didn't. It was the first place I realized that you had feelings for me, and that I had them for you, regardless of how I thought I felt about Francis. It is the first place you ever looked at me like you are right now, with eyes full of love and compassion."

"Well then the lake it is." I sealed my promise with a kiss, her words ringing in my head. I couldn't believe how alike our thoughts seem to be sometimes and how alike we were as people. She went to go ready her own horse, something the stable hands had gotten used to from both of us, and then we were walking out into the soft morning sun. I waited until I knew she was settled before swinging myself up onto my horse and we were off, riding towards the King's Road.

Francis POV~

I was up early, I hadn't slept well knowing what today would bring, and I had been thinking about my mother. I decided a ride might clear head. Anything to get me out of the castle and away from the preparations for Mary and Bash's wedding tonight, and the party afterword. Charles and Madeline would be in attendance, little Henry will be put to bed after the ceremony, and I will be forced to watch Mary and Bash start a life together in every sense of the word.

I was in the stable, waiting for one of the stable boys to bring my horse in from the pasture when I heard laughter and followed the sound. I found my brother and Mary in a world all their own, just the two of them. Bash was holding her close and she was smiling up at him like he was the center of her universe, the way she had looked at me only once in our courtship. She asked, "Do you think that we could stop by the lake on our way back this morning?"

My brother cocked his head in curiosity, "Of course, but why the lake?"

What she said next hurt, what came next twisted the knife completely into my heart, and I wondered if I would ever feel the same way about another girl again.

"Because the lake is the first place we kissed, and it was the first of many times you made me feel special, even when so many others didn't. It was the first place I realized that you had feelings for me, and that I had them for you, regardless of how I thought I felt about Francis. It is the first place you ever looked at me like you are right now, with eyes full of love and compassion."

I did think she was special. Of course I did, but I couldn't act on that alone, not as the future king. I was free to do that now, but the only girl I wanted to be free with was now in love with my brother. I retreated, having heard enough, took the reins from the stable boy when he offered them a moment later and I left to go ride in silence and peace, her words ringing in my head.

Bash POV~

We had ridden along the edge of the castle grounds, Alec and Owen a bit behind us to give us privacy, and we had talked about what today would mean. She told me she was happy it was me she was marrying. Happy that it was me that was going to be her ally, her link to France. She told me that she trusted me to treat our countries as equal, and that she loved me. I promised her I would always put her first, no matter what, and I promised I would always be there to protect her.

After that we rode in silence for a while, easy compatible, silence. We both had turned our horses toward the lake, and when we got to that same spot she had come to and demanded I share the wine, we dismounted.

"I can't believe how long ago it was that you and I sat here, and you listened to me whine about your brother. It seems like it was yesterday sometimes."

"I still can't believe you kissed me that day. I was not expecting that, and then a month later when I helped you leave court, it was all I could picture, all I could think about. You had become a constant in my life at that point, no matter what Francis had said."

We sat on the same log, and stared out over the water, and she linked our hands together. My eyes were soon drawn away from the sight in front of me to the girl next to me. She was perfect. So beautiful. Her eyes were shinning, the happy gleam returned to them finally. Her dark hair blowing in the soft breeze, her smile soft and easy. Real, not fake. It didn't matter in that moment that winter had come upon France, we were happy in our own bubble, but it was not able to last.

"My lord, we best be getting back. They will be looking for you soon." Alec had stepped forward. I nodded and stood, holding out a hand to Mary to pull her to her feet, and then pulled her into my chest and tilting her chin up. She smiled and closed her eyes, and I kissed her. "You know the next time I get to do that, you will be my wife." Her smile was as broad as mine, and I decided to give her something to think about, but I would wait until we were back at the stables.

Mary POV~

Our morning was perfect. It was moments like these where he made it easy to forget that I was not just some girl and he was not just some boy. He made life easier, he shared my burdens, listened to my problems always. He had been my constant since I returned here and now he would be my constant for the rest of my life.

We dismounted at the stables and led the horses inside, handing them over to the stable boys. I turned to go, but his hand stopped me. I turned to face him, and he closed the distance between us and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. He then pulled back and shot me the wicked smile I loved so much, the mirth dancing in his eyes. "Think about that kiss today. Oh and Mary, don't plan on sleeping this night wife." He then turned and went back toward his horse, to clean him himself, something that I admired about him. I stared at him for a moment more, hand on my lips before I was reminded by Owen that my ladies and my mother would be waiting for me in my rooms to help me get ready for my wedding.

All the way back to the castle, I did as Bash said, I thought about that kiss, all of our kisses. Every single moment between us since that day by the lake, and maybe even before, I had felt a pull towards him. I don't know what it was exactly, even now, but I had felt connected to him even when I was engaged to his brother. I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were almost all the way back to my rooms. I had six hours until my wedding and I knew that once again my ladies goal was to make me look every bit the beautiful bride I felt like. I was finally starting the rest of my life and it was a happy one. The last thought I allowed myself before I entered my chambers and faced my ladies, was the repeat of the memory he had just made in that kiss and his words. I was beat red when I walked in to my chambers, but my ladies believed it to be from the cold, and I didn't correct them, that was a moment I wanted to be only between he and I, no one else.

Bash POV~

"Think about that kiss today. Oh and Mary, don't plan on sleeping this night wife." I then took my hands from her chin and turned to cool down my horse. I could feel her watching me for a moment longer before turning to walk back to the castle with Owen. My mind was far away while I went through the simple tasks to care for my horse, something I still did, even though I was now Dauphin. I didn't hear the clatter of another rider returning, or the sound of that rider approaching me until he was directly in my line of sight. I was still stuck in the Mary-centric world and missed my instincts kicking in to warn me of company.

"Bash, do you think father will let me take the boys to one of the country chateaus for a week or two? I don't want them to be lonely and now that I have little to do I can be a proper big brother all the time. I could take them to visit one of my new estates. I just don't want them to dwell on all the changes coming, and that have come."

I was shaken from my thoughts of Mary by Francis, and I turned to face my younger brother, considering his request the way I believe father would.

"I don't know Francis, you and the boys are not popular with the people right now, and others have already attempted to get to the boys to get revenge for things your mother did to them. I think father will be loath to let three of his heirs out of the castle together, especially since you and Henry especially favor your mother, but you can ask him none thee less. I know they will be lonely if we all leave them behind during our travels."

"They will miss you and Mary very much, and I have been away from them for a very long time, I just want to make our family whole again, like it was before this whole mess began." He was facing away from me. Looking out over the grounds, and I knew he was trying to say what he wanted without offending me with his thoughts.

"Francis, I have a question for you." He looked back at me and I hoped this plan of mine would work. Mary had given me the idea in one of our rides but I hadn't gone through with it yet. "I am not foolish Francis, I know that I was not raised for the position I am about to receive. I know that compared to you I know very little, but Mary believes that I can learn and I plan to but I don't want to do it alone. I will need advisers I can trust, and you little brother I trust more than anyone else here at court. So will you be one of my advisers? Help me to make France a beautiful place to live again, a country that is united and whole again? No more insane plots, no more insane kings or Queens just three of us trying to make France a better country. What do you think?" He was staring at me in shock.

"You don't fear that I will try and undermine your power? Or give you bad advice on purpose? You still trust me? Even after everything with Mary, my mother, the last year here at court?" I shook my head, but he went on. "How Bash? How is it you still see the best in me? My intentions when I heard of my mother's predicament were to return here, take Mary back, save my mother and get rid of you, and yet you trust me enough to do this, to give me power in France and here at court. How?"

"It is simple Francis. I was raised differently than you were. I was trained to see the best in everyone until proven otherwise, I was not taught to be a calculating diplomat, well versed in subtext. I was taught to be a hunter and hunters know there are few you can trust, and few that you can put your faith into when politics comes into the equation, but Francis, you have always been the one person I trusted above all others at court. You, mother and sometimes father. I trusted father and look where that got me, if not for Mary's plan I would be dead. My mother started this mess and then fled, and I lost you as a result, and I knew things between us would be uneasy, but I need your help little brother. I need you and Mary to help me make France and Scotland safe so that I can keep my promise to Mary, and I want to help you see that I am still just Bash, not some usurper getting power and leaving everyone else behind."

"I… I…" He was shocked into silence and then stuttering. He had really lost faith in me, obvious from his reactions. "Bash I…"

"Don't answer now Francis. I know you. You will want to think this over and I understand that. Just let me know before Mary and I leave for Scotland. Maybe I can even convince Father to let my three brothers come see their bastard brother crowned King." I was laughing slightly by the end of the sentence, still utterly confused on my soon to be kingship. I met my brother's eyes once again and he thought about everything for a moment.

"No. I don't need to think about this. Bash I want to be a brother to you again. I want to be a part of Mary's life no matter the role. She is an incredible Queen and I want to see her succeed. I know you can give her everything I couldn't. I understand that now. I want to help you both change history. I strongly believe that together you two could very well land England, or stave of war with them and make peace. I will need some time to get over Mary, and to spend with my brothers but I do want to help you Bash. I accept your offer. And I am sure Charles and Henry would love to see your coronation, as would I. If father agrees we will be in attendance, we will prove that the Valois brothers are all united in this endeavor."

I couldn't be happier, I was getting married to the love of my life today, I had my brother back, and I was going to get the chance to prove to the world I was more than the bastard son of King Henry II of France. It was a good day, and only going to get better. I hugged Francis in that moment, something neither of us had done since we were children, and together we walked towards the castle, making plans to meet with father and to spend some time with our little brothers before my wedding this evening.

Mary's POV~

I had ben bathed in water with Rose petals and Lily leaves and my hair had been washed in the same, and was now drying out by the fire. My ladies were all talking about the last half a year here at court. Greer had fallen in love with a kitchen boy and only we knew. Lola was still trying to fully recover from the loss of Colin, and Kenna was trying to forget about the king now that Diane was returned to court. My mother had stepped out to go ready herself with her own ladies and promised to return to help me into my dress in a few hours.

"I can't believe how far we have come since we all stepped out of those carriages all those months ago. We lost Aylee, we witnessed Mary making history, and Scotland is hours away from cementing its ally in France, and Mary has fallen in love with a man who sees her for more than just her crown!" Greer was verbalizing all our thoughts this fine midmorning and I chimed in.

"Greer has fallen for a good man, even though he has no title, and I will find a way to make the two happy if I can. I plan on naming my first daughter Aylee, to remember her always, Kenna I know you are still upset about Diane returning, but I promise you will find a good man, who will love you despite your past, and Lola, I know you still grieve for Colin, but you must let him rest and find another to love, I want you all to be happy here since we will be returning here after only a few short months back home in Scotland. I want you all to be able to hold long and happy lives in my service as my friends as well as my ladies. You have been through so much because of me and I want that happiness to be your highest payment."

They all moved in to hug me, much like the day we arrived, and I once again noticed the lack of one pair of arms that left this happy circle too soon. We all stood in silence for a moment, all reliving happy times with Aylee, home in Scotland, where things felt much easier than they often do here at French court. I know that this court, and Catherine have put my friends through so very much, and I hope that with all the change we can welcome in a new and happier court here, one with less deceiving and more trust and happiness. I have hope that Bash and I can make this place a happy one again, not the terrifying and at times dangerous place it is now.

4 Hours later~

I have the dress on, and I am ready. My mother and my ladies will represent my people today at my wedding. I am one hour away from marrying the man I love, and the man who will help me save my country from chaos. I know Bash will do for me what Francis never could and I know that he will trust me like Francis never could.

I look in the mirror and see myself and I can't help but smile. I look like not only a royal bride, but a Scot as well. My hair is only partially up because I know Bash loves it down, I am wearing white but I have an old plaid Scottish sash for around my shoulders. I wear the jewels of the Scottish queen and I will soon have a king to rule by myside. I could not be happier.

I have one hour more to wait until the rest of my life begins and I can't help but sit down and think about how I even got here. Four months ago I believed myself to be in love with another man than the one I am to marry. I have faced more plots for my life and my throne, and many of them have happened here at this court because of Nostradamus and his vision. I have faced death more times than I can count because of Catherine, but I owe them both in this moment because they brought me closer to Bash and he showed me a deeper more meaningful kind of love. Francis was my first love but Bash is the man I plan to love for the rest of my life. I know he will protect me, protect my country and I know he will be a great king, because he thinks nothing like his father, and nothing like his brother.

I believe that Francis would have made a great king, but he would either be too much like his father, or he would be the opposite and be too relaxed in his reign. I feared for the first more than the second, and saw glimpses of it during our courtship. Bash has shown me in these last few months that he will put me first, he will be faithful and he will make sure that France doesn't overpower me or force me into things I do not want. He has shown me that he is willing to stand up for himself against his father, and I know he won't be scared to face anyone who threatens me. He loves so deeply that I know he would never take another woman. Yes he is a flirt, but it is part of his court mask, the way he masked the constant pain and danger that being bastard brings. He is a good man with a good heart and I know that and I love him for all that he is. The flirt, the cheeky boy who has been my constant since my return. He will soon be my constant for the rest of my life.

Francis POV~

I left my brothers to spend a few moments alone with Sebastian before he goes to get ready for the wedding. I want to take this time to think and prepare myself for tonight and the rest of my life. I know that I need to let my love for Mary go so that I can be the man I once promised myself I would be. I need to let myself forgive Bash and keep the promise I made earlier. He proved to me this morning in the stables that he didn't do this to hurt me, and he has told me more than once that he did not intend for my mother to lose her life in this plan. I want to love my brother again, and I want the chance at the happy life he will now get to lead. Yes being a king and the Dauphin is not easy, but he has Mary, and love. He will have a happy life regardless of his kingship. I want the chance to enjoy my life with less duty and more love.

I realize now that I never could have put Mary first, and I know that in a time of crisis I would have chosen France over Scotland without question, and I didn't show Mary how much I cared until the tail end of our courtship. I made grand gestures, but that is all they were, and I proved just as many times that I would not be afraid to walk away from our alliance if I thought it unfit for France, and I betrayed her the day after declaring myself hers by getting jealous and going to Olivia.

I will go and prove to Mary that I do not intend to harm her new found happiness, and I will once again tell Bash that I accept, and that I will be one of his advisers. We left that bit out when we went to see Father about attending Bash's coronation. My father promised to think about it, and we made sure to tell him that it would prove our family is strong and united. I know that father wants that to be what the world thinks, and what the people France need to think.

I put on the clothes that had been laid out and thought about how my life had changed in the last few months, even days. My mother was killed for trying to kill the woman I love, I was taken out of the role as Dauphin, one I have been in since birth, and almost made illegitimate. I was now the Duke of Orleans, and I was now going to be an adviser to Sebastian de Poitiers, the next king of France and the soon to be king of Scotland. My brothers had almost lost their lives because of my mother's never ending search for power and control, and I nearly lost my whole family by running away instead of facing my problems. Tonight signifies not only a new life for Bash, but a new life for me as well, and I plan to try and make it a good and happy life, even without Mary as my wife. She will still be in my life and part of my family and I will do all I can to help her and Bash make this court the place it hasn't been for so long, I will help them wash away my mother's stamp and create their own.

Bash POV~

I left my brothers to be made ready for the wedding by their governess and went to go get ready myself. Francis had left a few moments earlier to give me some time with Charles and Henry. We had told them that father was thinking about allowing them to travel with Mary and me to Scotland to see my coronation and Charles was in love with the idea. He was also excited for tonight. He understood that Mary was soon going to be his half-sister by marriage and a part of this odd family. He also knew that he was to see Madeline tonight and he had decided he liked his future bride and was excited to spend time with her, much as I vaguely remember Francis being with Mary while she was here at court as a child.

I entered my chamber to get ready myself and found a surprise waiting for me. And it was a surprise in the form of my mother who was sitting on a chair, seemingly waiting for me.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were getting ready, I had heard you ran off early this morning and had not returned to your rooms since. I was also wanting to talk to you before I go talk to your bride. Can your mother say a few words to her son before she watches him start something in his life she never thought he could have?" I nodded and she held out a hand so I joined her, sitting in the chair across from her and took her hand. "You have always been my brave boy. From the moment you realized exactly what you and I were to Henry you have done everything to protect not only yourself but me as well. You have always been very smart, and loyal, and loving. You were loyal to more than just your father, but Francis as well. When Mary and her ladies arrived I knew you felt something for her, and I hoped and prayed to God to keep you safe, and somehow we ended up here. I remember when your father sent word to me in Paris that you had run off with Mary, I was scared he would kill you the instant you returned. You survived that, survived Catherine and now I get to watch my son wed the woman he loves and become the King of Scotland. I am so very proud of you Sebastian." She squeezed my hand and I smiled, "Thank you mother, and I promise I will still be your son, nothing will change that. Thank you for everything you have done for us as well." I stood and kissed her cheek and then she left after telling me affectionately that she loved me, her voice reminiscent from my childhood, and one I had heard in a while.

I readied myself quickly, Mary had told me she enjoyed my scruff so I left it and just combed through my hair a few times, and styling it the way I know she likes it. I also put on the chain around my shoulders that signifies me as the Dauphin and slid the newly sized state signet ring on my finger. It felt odd and out of place, but it was mine now. I looked in the mirror and paused for a moment. I looked like me, but with more of a court appearance than usual and it was odd to see, but then I thought of Mary again and realized I could get used to everything so long as I had her at my side. I took one last look in the mirror and then went to meet my father in his study as he requested. In one hour I will be married and a king, and one hour form now I will have solidified my new life.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

Mary POV~

I stood in my room, waiting on my mother, and apparently according to Lola, Diane de Poitiers wanted to speak to me as well. I still didn't quite know what to think of Diane, besides that she was not like Catherine at all, in any way. Not in looks, not in actions, but she did start all of this out of a will to protect her son, which is her only resemblance to Catherine, and even then she only wanted it because she feared for Bash, and has for years. Catherine wanted a queen she could control, a bride for her son that she could manipulate into always making sure that everything done made Francis look like the hero.

I was aroused from my thoughts by Diane herself, when Owen announced her. She walked in and she was a vision, and it was easy to see why Henry had stayed by her all these years. She was quite pretty, and she walked to me and I welcomed her.

"Please, sit with me," when we were both seated and comfortable I noticed Owen still in the room and went to explain why in case she wanted a private conversation. "I am sorry for Owen, he has to stay inside right now because he has strict orders from Bash and my mother to ensure my safety when anyone outside of those two and my ladies are not with me."

She waved her hand, "I understand that. You have been through a great deal since your arrival here, and I understand Sebastian's safety precautions myself, as I have been subject to them a few times myself." She chuckled lightly. "I only came because I wanted to thank you, not for my new seat at court, or for Bash and the whole mess I started, but for keeping my son safe and alive. I have realized that my actions were foolish and I do apologize for the things my dealings with the count cost you. I did want to tell you though that I don't want to rule as Catherine does. If Henry wishes to be with another I will not stop him because that would make me a hypocrite and make me like her. She never liked our presence here, and I know she blames me for everything that has gone wrong here for her. I also wanted to thank you for making my son so very happy. He loves you, my dear, and has for a very long time. I knew when you came back to court that it would pop up again. When you and Francis would play as children he was not permitted to join, and he and I would watch you two run around and play both inside and out of the castle, and I knew his little heart longed to know you. He has always felt for you, and it was only bound to worsen upon your arrival, so I warned him away and continued to do so until I left. When I heard that he helped you run, I was terrified, but you saved his life, so I thank you. He is the most important thing in my life, and will always be my son, but you have ensured that he is much more than just the bastard son of Henry, so I thank you." She stopped and I was shocked. "I would like a chance to get to know you more, and hope that upon your return from Scotland with my son that you and I will be able to get to know one and other, and I may need advice on my new duties, as I was never prepared to be a Queen."

"Of course Diane, and I would much like to get to know you as well. Bash has told me stories of the things you both have done and they fascinate me. I would very much also like to offer any advice you may need. I know what this rank can mean, and the things it can cost so please don't be afraid to ask me." She rose and I followed suit.

"Thank you Mary. For Bash, and for allowing me to be a part of your life." She hugged me tentatively and then made her exit, and my mother arrived a few short moments after she left. I had only a few moments to think about what Diane had said before my mother swept into my room, shooed Owen out and crossed over to me. I was still standing by the chairs and she sank into the same one Diane had just vacated and I returned to my seat.

"I just left the room and it is gorgeous. I have to hand it to the French, they can do things quickly and still make them elegant," She then focused on me. "You my dear are a vision of elegance. I am so very proud of the Queen you have become. I feared for you every day for so many years, and to finally reach this point, the point where you're safe and about to wed the future king of France, I feel I can let out the breath I have been holding for 17 years. Not only is he a future king, but the man is also hopelessly in love with you, which I did not think you would have the chance for, and I am so glad you do. You chose the man who would see your country for its worth, and hold it equal to France, not the one who would shove it aside if crisis occurred. He is handsome, strong and has a good heart, and that is what I think every mother prays her daughter will find in a man, and I was unsure if you would be granted that blessing, but God prevailed and you were. Together you and Sebastian are altering history and I could not be more proud." She leaned forward and took my hand in both of hers and for a moment was the mother I remember instead of Queen Regent. "I have made some very hard decisions regarding your life, and I am very glad that my choosing to send you away from me was not in vain, but it was the hardest decision of my life Mary. I desperately wanted the opportunity to be your mother, but when I could not I sent you here in hopes that Catherine would, and she failed me as well. But the nuns taught you well, and for that I am glad. I just wish I knew what you looked like for all those years. You went from a small skinny six year old to the beauty in front of me now and I missed so many moments. I am glad that your wedding, and your husband's coronation are not moments I will miss. Maybe if God wills, I will be able to see my grandchildren and know them by more than just name. But my dear I need you to understand that everything I have done, has been out of love for you and for your safety, as well as the good of our country."

"I know that mother, and I understand. I thank you for the hard choices you have made because they all led me here, to him. Bash will make sure that Scotland is cared for, and you and I will finally be safe. I love you mother, I understand that you have done everything out of love for me and I thank you for the sacrifices that have kept my head on my shoulders and kept us both safe and alive." I stood and pulled her into a hug and we stood in silence for a moment before she spoke again.

"I want to give you the tiara I wore to wed your father. I want you to wear it. I know you have the headband but I think this is more suiting for a queen. May I?" I nodded and knelt and she took the headband off and replaced it with a glittering tiara that had the Scottish colors in the jewels. I faced the mirror and my breath caught. I looked like bride. My mother hooked the veil behind the tiara and I was ready. In a few short moments I will leave this room as an unmarried woman for the last time. My mother was behind me and our eyes locked in the mirror and we both fought back the tears glittering in both our eyes and then she hugged me again. We broke apart when my ladies entered to escort me to the wedding.

"Oh Mary everything looks perfect, and Bash looks so handsome!" Greer took my hand in excitement and I smiled. "How did he seem Greer?" She smiled at me, "Calm as a clam. And so happy. He loves you Mary." I nodded and together the four most important women in my life walked me to my wedding.

When we reached the closed doors to the throne room the girls lined up in front of me except for Lola who was going to carry my train behind me. My mother was the last one to walk down the aisle before me. She signaled for the doors to open, and my wedding officially began. I took a deep breath, pictured Bash, and was ready to follow them down the aisle.

Bash POV~

We were waiting on Mary, her mother was going to signal the doors to open when they were ready. I took a deep breath and looked around the room. The royal colors of France and Scotland were everywhere, mixed elegantly as was the touches of white. I swept the crowd of people and found Francis in the front on the right, holding Charles hand and Henry was next to him. My father was in the front on the left with Diane and the empty seat next to my mother would be filled with Mary's mother momentarily. I was watching Charles talk excitedly to Madeline when I heard the doors begin to open. My eyes snapped to them and everyone went silent. They all wanted to see the bride, but no one wanted to see Mary more than I did in that moment.

Greer and Kenna entered first and filled in the seats behind Francis, then Mary's mother stepped in looking regal and proud, and then I could see her. My breath caught in my throat when she stepped up to the doorway. Her dress was white but she had the royal plaid for her family draped around her shoulders, a tiara sparkling in her hair, which she left partially down just for me. Her eyes were shinning and when our eyes locked everything and everyone else disappeared. She looked beautiful and she was happy. The joy radiating from her as she walked towards me was making her glow.

When she reached me I realized Lola was behind her when she dropped the edge of the train and took Mary's flowers before going to sit next to Greer. Her hand found mine and together we stepped up to the alter.

When the time came to say our vows she went first. "Sebastian you have been my rock from the moment I rejoined court. You found my dog, promised I wasn't alone here, went after Colin, comforted me when I was sad, and so much more. You have such a good heart and I know that together you and I will make it through anything. I know that you will love me for the rest of my life and I'm here now to tell you that I will love you for the rest of my life and I hope it is a long and happy life." She smiled at me and I took a deep breath, and said my own, "Mary, from the moment you returned to court you have been turning life here upside down, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You have shown me what it is like to enjoy this life, every moment matters, this moment and all the rest to follow I promise to share with you. I promise to try my best to make you happy for the rest of my life and I will love you until the day I die."

We both repeated the usual vows as well, since this was a formal wedding and then signed the wedding contract, and then finally I could kiss my wife. She turned to face me again and I lifted the veil, kissed her gently and then took her hand and walked her back down towards the doors, under the rose petals people were throwing into the air as we passed. We were supposed to go the ball room for the reception but I stopped her and pulled her into an alcove in the hallway.

"I love you, and you look beautiful today. I just wanted to be the first to get to tell my _wife_ how amazing she looks." She smiled at me and her arms went around my neck so that she could kiss me again. "My husband looks pretty amazing himself." She smiled at me and I held her close for a minuet more before we went to the party my father was throwing in our honor.

Francis POV~

The party was in full swing. Bash and Mary had started the first dance, as was tradition, and had yet to separate completely from each other. They were always holding hands or touching in some small way, and neither seemed to notice they were even doing it. They greeted people, danced and laughed the whole time. I was watching them dance again when someone stopped to stand next to me.

"Why have you not danced yet? Both your brothers have been dancing, you should join in." Lola was standing there and her head was tilted like a curious puppies would be.

"Haven't had any one to dance with my lady. Would you do me the honor since it seems that no one else will?" I held out my hand and she took it and I led her onto the floor. We ended up next to Bash and Mary and when Mary saw us she smiled at us both, and seemed to have a conversation with Lola with no words necessary in that odd way girls often communicate. Their conversation ended when both Bash and I spun the girls out and then back in as the dance required.

Lola seemed to take it upon herself to make sure I had a good time tonight, since she stayed at my side the rest of the evening, and I found I enjoyed her company. She was so like Mary, but less headstrong. By watching her and Mary you could tell they were closer to sisters than friends, and they even looked a bit alike so it would have been easy to mistake them for sisters if you didn't know better.

Everyone in the ballroom had to laugh when Charles stopped at Mary's side and asked her to dance. She smiled and took his little hand and danced with him like the kind hearted woman she was, and Bash held out a hand to Madeline who accepted and they were dancing as well. I could see Diane's eyes shine with pride in her son, and everyone found this display sweet. Mary was someone Charles admired and adored and that was easy to see, and he hero worshiped his oldest brother, and seemed happy as a clam that he could now say Mary was his sister.

Greer and Kenna appeared at Lola's side and whispered to her and then they all smiled and left to go dance with Mary, similar to the dance from the first night, except Bash was also in the middle and him and Mary were just standing together, his arm around her waist, swaying to the music while watching their friends dance around them. And when the music stopped everyone knew what time it was, and I prayed that my father wouldn't make me witness what was about to happen.

Thankfully I was spared that, thanks to Diane I assume, and charged with escorting Charles and Madeline to the nursery for bed. We quietly entered since Henry was asleep and I handed them over to their governesses and then headed out into the gardens for a bit of fresh air, and to get my mind off of what was happening inside right now. I was slowly coming to terms with this but thinking about that still made the knife twist in my heart, so I avoided it. Once outside I realized I had never had a chance to speak to Mary, to tell her congratulations, but decided I would find her tomorrow and hopefully we could have a moment alone so that I could tell her I was truly happy for her.

The Next Morning~

Bash POV~

My habit of rising with the sun woke me early the next morning and for a moment I wondered if it was all just a dream, but then I felt Mary shift next to me and I knew that last night was real, and that the beautiful sleeping girl next to me was my wife. I rolled onto my side so that I could watch her sleep in peace for a few moments. She was beautiful with her hair fanning out on the pillow behind her, and her graceful body curled close to mine. We had fallen asleep holding each other close that is how I wanted her to wake up, warm in my arms and happy.

I pulled her closer to me and she shifted to lay her head on my arm, her nose brushing my bare chest and I could once again smell the roses and lilies smell in her hair and I buried my nose in her hair to breath that smell in. I played with a strand of her hair for a couple of minutes and then she shifted and started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up at me and smiled a sleepy smile and I kissed her forehead, "Good morning wife." She smiled, "Good morning husband." We lay together quietly for a few minutes just enjoying the time alone and in peace. She moved to put her head on my chest and I wrapped both arms around her holding her there.

"So are we going on our usual ride this morning or are you going to hold me here all day? Because I am fine with either as long as you are there with me." Her brown eyes were soft and smiling and I kissed her forehead again. "Well if you want to leave this warm bed to go ride in the cold I will follow you, but we could also just stay here. I think we have both earned a day away from court life." I rolled so that I was leaning over her, "I very much enjoy this though, and am content with not moving if you are." I leaned in and kissed her and she giggled, "Well if you don't want to move either I guess we are staying here." I smiled and she leaned up to kiss me again, a bit more passionate then the last.

"So last night, our wedding, everything. I think it was perfect. There was no Catherine to ruin it or attempt to kill us, everyone got a long, your Father was happy, we are happy. I think it a success." I smiled at her, agreeing, "as long as you were my wife by the end of the night I was happy. I still can't quite believe it wasn't all a dream and I didn't wake up this morning alone and without you." Mary smiled and ran her hand along my chest up to my cheek, "you are my husband Bash and always will be now. You're the King of Scotland and the man I love." I kissed her palm and then groaned when I heard the knock on the door.

She laughed quietly and then called for whoever it was to give us a moment. "Give me one moment and I will send them all away. Mother must have missed a servant or something, because I asked her yesterday to make sure we had today alone." She grabbed her robe and tossed it on and made her way to the door.

"Lola, what is the matter?"

"Sorry to bother you Mary, but I brought breakfast, and news. The King has decided that Francis and his brothers are to accompany us to Scotland for the coronation to show a united front. They will return before you two do. And the King wants Bash to meet him in the throne room later to talk. " She passed Mary a tray with food and made her exit after Mary thanked her. She came back to the bed and set the tray down.

"Did you ask your father about the boys coming to your coronation?" She was confused, and I remembered what Francis and I discussed yesterday and filled her in.

"Francis wants to take the boys away from court for a while, and the memories of their mother, so he asked if I thought he could travel with them but I know father wants to keep an eye on him right now so I asked if they would like to come to Scotland for my coronation. I also asked Francis to be my adviser, and he said yes. He wants to help us make France a better place again."

She smiled, "That's great Bash, and he will be able to help you learn as well. I'm glad he's beginning to forgive us. I know this is not easy for him."

We ate in silence after that, each thinking our own thoughts, before abandoning the food altogether and going back to our day together. We spent all morning tangled in bed talking, making love and planning our future, but eventually we faced reality and began to get ready to face the rest of the day.

"I wonder what your father wants to speak with you about. He might start to ask if we are ready to claim England. Or if you are ready for your coronation in Scotland."

"It could be anything. My father is a random man but he is a good king so most people don't notice that. The best thing to do is just go and find out what he wants. What will you be doing today?" I watched her comb her hair in the mirror while we talked and she smiled at me.

"Planning your coronation with my mother, and I might go visit your brothers, and speak to Francis and tell him how glad I am that he is willing to help us." Mary put the brush down after putting a small braid into her hair and a tiara. She rose and I held out a hand to her. She took it and together we went out to face court as a married couple.

Francis POV~

I was entering the Castle after a ride through the grounds and was heading to wash up when I heard my name being called. I turned to face the voice and found Mary walking towards me.

"Hello Francis. Can I speak to you for a moment?" I nodded and waited for her to catch up to me. "I wanted to tell you that your father granted you and your brother permission to accompany us to Scotland for Bash's coronation, and to thank you for accepting Bash's offer to be his adviser."

"Of course Mary, I want to move on, forgive so I can find my own happiness as you and my brother have. I used to believe that people in our position couldn't afford to fall in love, but you two changed that. I want to find the same happiness. I also want to be at Bash's side, he's my brother and I know this is going to be difficult for him. I am glad that my brothers and I get to see him crowned King of Scotland. Charles and Henry will be thrilled."

"I believe you will find what Bash and I have Francis, you deserve to be happy, and I am so sorry for everything I have cost you since I came here. I did love you. That is what started all of this, but I realized that our love was based on necessity and the fact that from a young age we were told we would be wed. I know now that while I did care for you, it wasn't in the right way, so I am glad you get the chance to find someone who will make you happy. I am glad that you will get to see Scotland as well. You and your brothers are my family now and I am excited to get the chance to show you the place I rule and the country I love."

I smiled at the way she spoke of Scotland. She may have been away for a long time but it is still her country and the country she has changed so much to protect and keep safe. Mary has always possessed strength and determination to keep her country safe, that is what drove her to me, away from me to Tomas and then away from me to my brother. I believe that Bash will help her to keep Scotland safe and she will help him to rule France and together they will make a great team.

"Mary I am beginning to realize the same as you have. I am glad that I get to remain here at court to help you and my brother. I am trying to move on and I thank you for finding me to talk because I wanted to offer my congratulations on your wedding, and everything you have accomplished for your country these past few months while I was away. I told you the night I let that you were so strong, and you are. You have been through so much here but you still want to be here and be the queen to these people and I know that my mother made your time here at court miserable so I apologize for that, and I am glad that you are now safe from her, even though that cost my brothers their mother. My mother claimed to do everything she did for us, but there are some things I cannot forgive her for, and in the end I was distant from her, but they were not. They know nothing of what she did and I suppose I have you to thank for that. They care for you Mary and I wanted to thank you also for caring for them while I was away."

She smiled a soft smile, "They are wonderful children and I am always happy to spend time with them. My only sibling was left behind in Scotland and is now on the side against me and my mother hasn't been my mother in a very long time, so I was excited to get some siblings to play with and Charles and Henry are easy to love. I wanted to make your absence easier for them so my ladies and I would play with them and tell them stories of you off fighting dragons and saving princesses to make them feel better." Her smile never faltered and I knew that was the cause of her happiness with Bash. She could talk about her troubles with a smile because the pain they caused was nothing compared to the happiness and love she had with my brother, and I was glad she had not lost her cause to smile because it lit up a room.

'Well I am going to go wash up and then I was thinking of seeing them, so if you would like you could join us later. Madeline left to go back to her family's estate this morning so I know Charles will need cheering up and he loves your stories and your company."

She smiled, I would love to. I have to go meet my mother for travel and coronation plans, but I will stop by the nursery later to join the fun, and I know Bash will need the fun after dealing with your father and the nobles, so I will bring him along." I nodded and we went our separate ways and I didn't feel sad about the fact she was no longer mine, I was just glad we could still talk and be friends.

I made my way to my rooms to freshen up and then went to spend some time with my brothers and tell them that they did get to see Bash get crowned as the king of Scotland.

Bash POV~

I entered the throne room to find the preparations for fathers wedding underway and I found my father in the corner of the room speaking with an emissary from the Vatican.

"Ah Bash you made it. I suppose you heard the news? The boys will be happy to leave for a while, and I have recently been informed of threats against your brother's lives, thanks to people their mother angered. I also need Francis to be with you to show a united front in all the change. Now follow me to my study and we will speak. Cardinal Greggory I will find you again later, thank you for the news you brought."

I followed him through the door to his study and he sat behind his desk and I stood in front of him, waiting to find out what he wanted to talk to me about.

"I have decided that my claiming of you needs to be done earlier than I originally planned, to quell unrest. I plan on doing it tomorrow, and I will also grant your brothers their new titles tomorrow. Your mother's coronation will be two days after our wedding, before our honeymoon to Paris. I will be leaving you as my acting Regent while away and I will relieve you after two weeks and then you will go to Scotland with your wife for your coronation. Your mother's family has decided to greet us in Paris instead of traveling here, as they have no taste for court life." That did not surprise me, since court life is what has cost that family my uncle, Isobel, and her child. "Your brothers are under threat from a group of men that has already tried to take them from here once, so I need you to be diligent. Catherine's body was sent to Italy to be buried, but I fear that her family will not take the loss of its control in France lightly so I suggest you be vigilant, for they blame you for their loss. I have suggested that your mother get a bodyguard, and I suggest you keep Alec close." He fell silent and I knew he was waiting for my response to all of his decisions.

"I will head your suggestion father and I will keep Alec close, and tell Owen to keep a close eye on Mary. I will be vigilant and make sure to keep the boys safe while you are away father. I will do my best while you are away." He nodded and I was dismissed. I went to find Mary, thinking about everything I just learned, but first I needed to speak to Alec.

He was waiting for me outside my father's study door, and I motioned for him to follow me out of the throne room, further away from prying ears.

"Alec I need to talk to you. It seems that Catherine's family blames me for their loss of power here, and my father wishes for me to be acting regent once more while he is away on his honeymoon, so I am to ask you to pay close attention to my safety. I do not want a bigger guard, I trust you will be enough. I also trust that you can help me to keep Mary safe as well. I am going to talk to Owen, but as my wife the target on her back has just gotten bigger, and I want to be sure she is safe."

"I will do my best my lord. I will make sure no harm comes to you or your wife. I will help Owen to keep her safe and I know he will help me to keep you safe as well, as you are now his king." I nodded and then went to find Mary.

I found her leaving her mother's rooms, her frown told her mother may have suspected some of what I was just told, or something else is bothering her.

"Mary? Are you alright?" She looked up and her brown eyes met mine and I saw the worry there.

"My mother told me that she doesn't think that Catherine's family will take this loss easily, and that they blame you for their loss of power here. I can't lose you Bash, I need you." I pulled her into my arms and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I am not going anywhere Mary. I am very good at protecting myself and Alec is here as well. I am going to have Owen stay close to you at all times outside the castle, and when your alone, just in case. You are a target for them as well. I promise we will be fine, now I have other news to tell you." She looked up at me, "Let's go back to our room first, and then I will fill you in." We walked the short distance to our rooms with my arm around her waist keeping her close and her leaning on me. When we walked in I sat on the couch and she sat next to me and faced me.

"So my father has decided that tomorrow is to be the day he claims me and gives my brothers their new titles. He also fears for Charles and Henry's safety because that group that tried to get to them still has plenty of members so that is why he is sending them with us. He also needs to counteract the Medici's and show the world we are a united family so that is why Francis is going. He has also decided to honeymoon with my mother and so I will once more be acting Regent. After they return you and I will begin our trip to Scotland and we can show Scotland that France and Scotland are united and return you to Scotland for a while to settle unrest there."

"I need to do that and soon so this trip will be a blessing. My mother informed me today that my brother's forces are getting stronger, and that the call for him to replace me is getting more traction. He was never a legitimate child, but Scotland cares little for that right now it seems. I am glad your siblings get to come with us, especially if it will keep them safe. I am also excited to show you all the place I grew up."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and then we sat together in silence for another few moments. Then she decided she wanted to go visit the boys as Francis had suggested when they spoke earlier so we got up to go spend the rest of the evening playing with them before we had dinner and then went to bed, the first day of marriage over, we had no idea what a roller coaster the next few weeks would be. We were content to focus on the now and being happy together, and spending time with family.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Bash POV~

The next morning we woke together and laid in comfortable silence for a few moments until she broke the silence. "Are you ready for today? You are officially being announced as the Dauphin of France, Francis is no longer the Dauphin, and your brothers are all getting new titles. And your mother is being crowned tomorrow after the wedding. It is a lot of change."

I smiled at her, "I am ready for this. I have you at my side and I am starting to believe in myself and my abilities as you seem to. As for my brothers, I doubt Henry and Charles will really understand how big a change it will be, and Francis is going to be the highest ranking duke at court and an advisor to me so I doubt any more issues coming from him. My mother is the only strange one, but that is because I can't picture my mother sitting around as a queen all day, it's not her taste to deal with the politics at court, but she will manage."

She smiled at me and leaned in closer to me, her arm draping over my still bare chest and I automatically slid an arm over her waist. We laid together for a few quite moments more before both moving to face another day. We had both decided the details for the return trip to Scotland and I was going to report them to father today before the ceremony. And then as long as he approved she would be informing her mother of our plans.

Her mother was the person I saw as the most trouble even though our plan was logical. We were going to take the long way to the water and travel through some parts of France to show ourselves to our future subjects and while we did that we decided we wanted Marie to head back to Scotland to make the announcement of our marriage and eminent arrival as well as to keep an eye on things until Mary and I got there.

We both we egger to embark on this journey. I wanted to see the places she had described to me about her homeland, and she was thrilled to return home after such a long absence. She had already began to plan how things would proceed once we arrived in Edinburgh, and her mother had begun the plans for my coronation and our reign.

**Few hours later**

Mary POV~

Standing here on the dais staring at the crowd in the throne room, I'm glowing with pride and happiness. Bash looks every bit the crown prince in this moment. His dark colors in his clothes accenting his wild looks. He looks strong, and confident. Francis, Charles and Henry look the part as well, but Bash is the main focal point right in this moment. All eyes are on him as Henry begins.

"Sebastian de Poitiers, do you promise to put the good of France ahead of the good for yourself?"

"I do father."

"Do you vow to protect France, its allies, and its people with your life?"

"I vow to protect them all." He meets my eyes here for a brief second and I know he's promising this for Scotland, and I can't help the small smile that slips through the court mask.

"Do you promise to lead fairly, and justly and make fair and unbiased decisions?"

"I do."

"Then Sebastian, my son, my first born, I name you Crown prince of France. All here recognize you as the new Dauphin. Francis step forward."

Francis moved to the front, and took the circlet from the priest and faced Sebastian, who turned to face the crowd.

As Francis, the old power, put the crown on his brother's head, he gave his power to the new brother in charge. I couldn't be prouder of my husband, and now it was my turn. I stepped forward, to his side and took the outstretched hand.

"Mary, Queen of Scots, you and your Husband, the Dauphin will be acting regent while I am away after my wedding tomorrow. But first Mary I ask you to step forward."

I stepped up to Henry and we stood side by side, and then he signaled for the priest and the priest handed him a second circlet.

"This was made so that all who visit here will know you as the bride of the son of France, so daughter, I place this here on your head, alongside the Scottish tiara, and crown you the Crown Princess of France."

Sebastian stepped forward and took my hand and the nobles applauded and then Bash led me back to our spots for the rest of the ceremony. Francis was named the Duke of Orleans, and heir apparent until such time that we produce and heir of our own, and his younger brothers each were named princes as well and given their own estates and titles. Francis then stepped forward and began to speak.

"I am here before all of you in court today to give my brother the respect and title he has earned. Bash has been legitimized. I am here now to tell all of you this. I am fully behind my brother and my new sister-in-law. My brothers and I will be journeying to Scotland alongside them to see him crowned King, and then we will return and I will be one of Sebastian's advisors. I want no unrest. Sebastian will be just as much the Dauphin as I was, maybe better, and I wish to state now that I will back no plots, or plans to harm or overthrow my brother." He turned to face us.

"I pledge my loyalty to you both, here and now." And then he bowed.

And Charles stepped forward, and for a moment seemed a man of fifteen instead of a boy of six. "I pledge my loyalty to my brother, and my sister." And he bowed and then took Francis' hand.

Little Henry bobbled to my side and held out a hand and said, "Bash my brother, Mary my sister." I took his hand and the five of us faced the nobility, one strong family, and one strong unit of power. I could see the king beaming with pride, and then he stepped forward.

"My family. I tell you I did not ask for what just happened. That occurred on its own, and I couldn't be more proud of the boys I raised." He held out a hand and Diane stepped up to join him, and we stood for a moment in silence, the new royal family.

"Festivities begin in two hours my friends, and I invite you to celebrate my son, and my family. Tomorrow I wed my Queen and soon there will be two kings in this residence." Henry dismissed everyone and then clapped Francis and Sebastian on the backs. "I am proud of you boys." He then leaned down and said the same to Charles and Henry, ruffled their hair and left. And for a moment I glimpsed a soft hearted, family man, proud of his children, and not the hard headed and stubborn King Henry usually is.

Francis took each of his brothers by the hand and they headed off to the nursery and after a promise to visit later, Bash and I were alone for a moment.

"You look beautiful you know that?" He smiled and pulled me into him and I smoothed my hands over his doublet, "You are just as handsome my prince." He smiled wider. "My husband." That earned me the kiss I had been waiting for.

*************************************************************************************************** Sorry for the long absence, things have been insane and I promise I will try to post more regularly again, but between school and work and life I don't know how regular it will be. But I want to finish this story, because I love these characters and this ship. ****************************


End file.
